Yo no puedo vivir sin tu amor!
by Hachiko455
Summary: Lovino: Vamos antonio superalo...Felicino: Doitsu amame no me dejes con mi hijo solo...Antonio: casate conmigo Lovino...Doitsu: No te dejare porque te amo
1. Chapter 1: Introduccion

**Introducción: Como empezó todo…**

**Lovino**

Ya llevaba varios meses con el tarado de Antonio joder no me resistí a sus torpes encantos, tiene algo en especial que me hace desearlo, solo que nunca se lo dire no soy tan estúpido para demostrarlo…

-Lovi! ¿Me amas?

-Por supuesto que no, yo lo único que amo son a mi tomates, joder eres una maldita mosca con eso

-Está bien Lovi no tienes que ser tan grosero conmigo

Pensé que le había dejado en claro que no lo amaba, pero por dentro me quemaban las ansias de decirle todo mi amor… ¡¿Todo?...joder estoy enfermo si pienso decirle una tontería tan grande pero ¿que amaba de él?…sus (irresistibles) asquerosos músculos, su (hermosa) tonta cara con su típica y (tierna) jodida sonrisa, su (cálido) horrible pecho, su (lindo) abultado trasero…joder me estaba enamora…o no esto no es posible enam-enamorarme de un idiota como él no era posible y menos de todo lo (delicioso) repugnante de él.

-Lovi? Vamos dime…

-J-joder que quieres que te diga

-Si me amas!

-Solté un pequeño color rojizo en mis mejillas quería decirle pero mi orgullo gano- Por supuesto que no eres (hermoso) horrible en todos los sentidos

-Se torno de un cálido color rojo y me tomo por las mejillas- Dime no me reiré ni nada de eso solo dime la verdad... ¿me amas? o ¿no?

-Solo quería saberlo no me perjudicaría en nada no me quitaría mi orgullo…por supuesto que no se lo diría ahora en este mismo momento- S-si te a-amo Antonio –lo mire directamente a sus cálidos ojos verdes y este me deposito un cálido beso en mis labios haciéndolos cada vez más profundo-

Ahora estoy con el contento…supongo yo; ya que llevamos igual que mi tonto hermano 5 años valla nunca creí que podría soportarlo tanto tiempo, pero lo que me encanta de él es que me dice a cada momento que me ama y yo no se lo puedo demostrar por mi estúpido orgullo que lo llevo cargando desde hace varios estúpidos siglos quería solo demostrarlo no podía maldición solo una vez… no mi orgullo esta primero.

**Feliciano**

Ve~ yo ya llevo mucho meses con Alemania soy muy, pero muy feliz con el no entiendo porque mi hermano odie a España-niichan es muy buena persona y aunque ellos anden me da una gran alegría ver a mi hermano de vez en cuando sonrojado cuando le pregunto de su amor es tan hermoso verlo así, pero él a veces me molesta con sus innecesarios comentarios de Alemania –puchero-

-Italia ya regrese!

-Ve~ Doitsu que alegría verte de nuevo –corriendo directamente a él alzando mis brazos para un largo abrazo-

-Hola Italia como estas

-Doitsu cuando te fuiste no me diste un beso y...y eso me preocupo –salió una lagrima no para chantajearlo…sino por amor-

-Italia no te lo quise dar porque estabas dormido y sabría que despertarías

-Me aleje de el por unos momentos y mire hacia abajo los pucheros volvían a mi- Oh entiendo

Que me pasaba…amo a Alemania…por supuesto el era mi amor de la infancia él era con el que quería estar toda mi vida pero qué demonios no me enamore nada mas de eso si no de sus (cálidos) músculos, su (irresistible) aroma después de bañarse y su (hermosa) voz cuando decía mi nombre…maldición…quiero un beso de él no quiero estar sin sus (suaves) labios quiero sentirlos ahora en este maldito momento…

-Alemania me volteo poco a poco y me abrazo fuertemente- I-Italia perdóname pero espero que no sea tarde

-Tarde?...para que –lo mire confundido-

-Para esto –me deposito uno de sus magníficos besos que me hipnotizaban rápidamente, amo esos besos que me daba, mas cuando sentía que me levantaba en el aire, era algo magnifico, algo que ni en mis sueños más locos podía sentirlos-

Estoy de maravilla….Doitsu me ama yo lo amo ya llevamos casi 5 años de ser novios y eso es lo que me gusta de él…que me ama… me quiere…me hace sentir…amado!

**Antonio**

Esto era genial 5 años con mi adorado Lovi que mas podía pedir, no lo sé mas amor pero su parte…na yo sabia que me lo demostraba de otras maneras…claro con sus sonrojos, sus cálidos labios y su (dulce) rulo en forma de corazón cuando depositaba uno de mis besos en este hermoso subordinado que tengo.

-E-españa demonios ¡dame mi desayuno tengo hambre!

-Vamos Lovi pídelo correctamente

-N-no lo hare solo hazlo b-bastardo de m-mierda –reclamándome sonrojado-

-Está bien nada mas siéntate ahorita lo tendrás –me arriesgaba demasiado hacia el amor ante el pero era un riesgo que no lamentaría por nada en este mundo-

-Se sentó cómodamente en la silla espero- Bien no veo que prepares nada

-Me acerque a su lado, lo arque por un momento, tome su bella cara y me acerque a esta- Aquí esta –le deposite uno de mis besos en su cálida boca-

-Solo se sonrojo y me miro varias veces- G-grazie~

Sabía que me mataría pero no me podía resistir, aun me acuerdo cuando era un niño, el solo se quejaba de mi y que una tonta ardilla la cual era la que se miaba en parte de su cama…poco a poco lo vi cambiar y no podía creerlo de un niño que solo mimaba se volvió el hombre que amo ahorita es algo especial…ya 5 años es mucho quiero decirle algo pero tengo miedo de cómo lo interprete de mil maneras…pero como se lo decía italianamente o españolamente…ya sé como…

-Lovino, -lo tome de su mentón- Ti amo Troppo _mí querido__Lovino_

- Se sonrojo un poco pude sentir el ardor en sus mejillas y me dijo algo hermoso que nunca olvidare- Y-yo t-también m-mi a-amor

-Me acerque a el de nuevo pero mi querido subordinado fue más rápido que yo al depositarme un beso en mis labios…solamente me sonroje y no dije nada-

Así fue durante unos minutos yo le daba un beso y él lo correspondía era algo…que nunca me lo pude imaginar yo y Lovi…amándonos intensamente, nadie nos separaría ni la misma muerte…lo amo demasiado no sé como pude vivir tanto tiempo sin sus besos y sin esa hermosa cara que tiene.

**Ludwig**

Dia x del mes y

Hace 5 años le pedí a mi amado Italia que fuera mi pareja…me alegro de haberlo hecho ahorita estoy feliz con eso y más porque no ocultare jamás mi antigua personalidad…hay muchos mitos que decían que el tarado de mi hermano Prusia era Sacro imperio romano pero no… yo lo era aun me acuerdo cuando se lo dije a Italia…

*Flash Back*

-Italia hay algo importante que debo decirte-

-Ve~ que es Alemania –pregunto al verme con los pelos desordenados- A-Alemania porque no estás peinado-

-Italia quiero decirte que aquel niño que te enamoraste, el sacro imperio romano…-me acerque un poco para verlo-

-Si aquel niño lo amaba demasiado –boqui abajo a punto de llorar-

-Ya no lo busques mas soy yo, yo soy shinshei roma –le di un cálido beso y lo único que pude notar de Italia fue un sonrojo y lagrimas acompañado de un gran abrazo-

*Fin Flash Back*

Ahora no mas mentiras…el me sigue diciendo Alemania por mí no importa como me diga lo único que quiero es que me ame como yo lo amo desde que éramos unos niños… con un amor que nadie podrá separar…

-Alemania –me abrazo cálidamente-

-¿Qué pasa Italia?- lo mire un poco sorprendido-

-Alemania te amo –me deposito un beso- No lo olvides

-Italia nunca lo olvidare –le di otro beso mientras lo levantaba por el aire eso era lo que amaba Feliciano de mi-

Se preguntaran que me enamore de Feliciano solo de una cosa de su (puro) gran corazón, el es muy compasivo, perdona a todos, no les tiene rencor…tal vez esa sea la causa de porque este amor tan (cálido) fuerte es lo que nos une tanto…demonios como le demuestro que lo amo hay tantas maneras… con mi simple corazón que le ha pertenecido desde ya hace varios años…eso es con lo que se lo demuestro…y estoy feliz de eso.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion o Porpuesta

**Ludwig **

Yo quiero ser feliz con Feliciano mis sentimientos aun confundidos no saben qué hacer…quiero saber que es más conveniente…vivir solo como amantes que es lo que ahora vivo con él o…casarme con el…indeciso fui a hablar con Antonio no se qué pensaría de ese asunto

-Antonio quiero hacerte una pregunta- lo mire un poco confundido y sin que me viera a la cara-¿tu amas a Romano?

-Por supuesto mi Lovi es todo un amor quien no se enamoraría de ese pilluelo- me sonríe sonrojado si estaba muy enamorado de el- y tu ¿amas a Feliciano?

-Si por s-supuesto pero mi gran pregunta es esta –lo mire directamente a los ojos- Tú crees que sería buena idea elevar nuestro nivel de amor

-Te refieres a ¿Casarse? –me miro un poco confundido- dicen que en el amor hay un paso, pero para que Lovino me allá amado es por una razón y no se cual sea..-me miro por unos segundos y me dijo esto- Yo también estaba pensando proponerle matrimonio a Lovino quiero vivir con el toda mi vida

Al parecer Antonio y yo pensábamos igual no queríamos separarnos de Feliciano y Lovino, pero porque razón solo… yo solo estaba confundido…en realidad quiero casarme con Feliciano?... o solamente era una terrible confusión?...quiero que mi corazón dicte lo correcto no quiero volver a lastimar a ese pequeño que amo hace bastante tiempo. Haci que decidí irme de la casa de Antonio quería pensar acerca de esto…

**Antonio**

Me extraño mucho la pregunta de Ludwig que quería casarse con Feli?…el hermano menor de mi querido Lovi?...valla era muy valiente al hacerlo ya que tendría como cuñado a Lovino y este no es una flor en dulce cuando se lo propone…

-Ludwig…te dire una cosa –lo mire un poco sonrojado antes que se fuera-

-Volteo con toda la disponibilidad- ¿Qué pasa Antonio?

-Si tú en verdad amas Feliciano no veo cual sea la confusión o el enrollo que llevamos dentro…-lo mire decisivo y me acerque a él un poco temeroso-…dime ¿En verdad lo amas?

-Me miro exaltado- Por supuesto ya te lo dije mil veces

-Entonces es mejor que les digamos nuestro amor de otra manera –lo mire felizmente-

-¿A qué te refieres Antonio? –me miro confundido-

-Vallamos a proponerles matrimonio –le sonreí felizmente- Pero primero vallamos por los anillos –lo tome de la mano y salimos en busca de los anillos de compromiso-

Valla que el estar confundido es una tontería pero si en verdad lo único que anhelas es estar con la persona que mas amas…lo esencial no es escuchar a tu mente…si no a tu CORAZON…por eso es la mejor decisión casarnos con nuestros amores… Feliciano y Lovino Vargas

**Ludwig **

Valla que Toño si… primero está confundido…luego enamorado… y al ultimo decisivo…pero es cierto en amor solo hay un paso y es querer… la mejor decisión fue esta haber venido con Antonio y que él me guiara a la respuesta correcta…

-Antonio vamos no es muy apresurado todo esto –lo mire algo dramático-

-Vamos no te quieres casar con el lindo de Ita-chan –me miro con una mirada muy acosadora-

-P-por supuesto que si él es el amor de mi vida- lo mire sonrojado-

Entramos en una pequeña tienda buscamos algunos anillos a Antonio no le gusto ninguno..al parecer quería que fuera especial para su querido Lovino no quería que fuera uno cualquiera si no uno que lo expresara correctamente… yo observe detenidamente y detecte uno…uno el cual era perfecto para mi Italiano…era de oro…con un diamante de 18 quilates…que tenía un contorno muy delgado que cabria justo en su mano… sin pensarlo lo compre y sin pensar a dudas esa fue mi primera decisión de varias que restan en mi vida con Feliciano…

**Antonio**

Antonio no encontró el anillo perfecto para su amado Lovino… pero miro como Ludwig compraba un anillo hermoso que le resaltaría perfecto a Feliciano…Antonio también sabía que era el indicado para el…lamentablemente el de Lovino no se encontraba ahí… los 2 se dispusieron a salir…

-Valla compraste un maravilloso anillo para Feli-lo mire con gran alegría-

-Si lo sé espero que le guste…- miro abajo-

- Te apuesto a que si cuando se sabe escoger y mas con amor por supuesto que si –le da unas cuantas palmaditas antes de entrar a la otra tienda-

Poco a poco Antonio recorría todos los estantes buscando el correcto hasta que lo encontró… un anillo delgado con un tono plateado-dorado…una curvatura exacta para el bello dedo de su amado… y en la parte de arriba no era un rubí, ni un diamante…si no que una pequeña figura de cristal en forma de tomate con todos los rasgos de este…era precioso sabía que era el correcto…sin lugar a dudas lo compraría era para su amado que mas era de esperarse en el… los 2 ambos conformes por sus elecciones se pusieron en marcha a la casa de sus amados para hacerles saber su gran propuesta de amor…


	3. Chapter 3: Solo dime que si

**Te hare más feliz…si dices que si**

**Lovino**

Joder todo empezó como cualquier otro día al lado de mi hermano Veneciano, me había quedado por un tiempo en mi casa pues ya que quería relajarme de aquel español y del estúpido alemán que era el propietario de mi hermano…no me acuerdo muy bien debieron ser las 9 de la mañana mi hermano y yo aun dormíamos…sonó mi maldito celular y lo que hice fue verlo y para mi sorpresa era…Antonio…lo mataría por haberme despertado…

-Pronto –me talle delicadamente mi ojo-

-_Hola Lovi, ¿aun seguías dormido?_ –me pregunto des mortificado-

-SI IDIOTA Y TU ME DESPERTASTE –le conteste tan fuerte que hasta mi hermano desperté-

-Fratello…-se tallo un ojo-… ¿quién es? –Me pregunto aun un poco adormilado-

-Es el tarado de Antonio y Alemania quieren venir a comer- le dije en tono molesto pero a la vez tierno-

-Oh está bien…-se alegro- …diles que vengan a las 3 estará lista la más rica comida- cuando termino de decir esto se acostó de nuevo-

-Está bien…-agarre de nuevo el teléfono- Antonio pueden venir a las 3, ¿les parece?

-_Si por supuesto Lovi estaremos en su casa ahí a las 3___–colgó el teléfono sin decirme lo que esperaba-

Maldición no me dijo ni un Te amo…ni me soborno a que lo dijera…coño porque hizo esto, porque querría venir a nuestra casa a comer y mas con el estúpido alemán había pasado algo… ¿Por qué me contesto más alegre de lo normal?...maldición me preocupo por cosas insignificantes…como sea desperté de nuevo a mi hermano para meterlo a bañar a el primero yo recogería unos tomates para hacer paella y una pizza con tal vez un poco de pasta…

**Feliciano**

Mi hermano me levanto de mala manera…al parecer él quería recolectar algunos tomates antes de preparar la comida…me bañe de la manera más tranquila y me puse una ropa cómoda…unos jeans, una camiseta con rayas y unos tenis quería estar lo suficientemente cómodo y así era…cuando salí del cuarto note a Lovino muy acalorado al parecer…o maldición era la 1 de la tarde y aun la comida no estaba lista…empuje a mi hermano al cuarto para que se metiera a bañar lo más rápido posible…baje las escaleras apresurado y había una nota de Lovino:

_Feliciano tu prepara la pasta y el wurst yo preparare pizza y paella; grazie~_

Valla lo había planeado todo bien, empecé a preparar la comida…tarde muy poco en hacer la deliciosa pasta la deje que reposara para encargarme del wurst…mire el reloj perfecto la 1:30 aun teníamos tiempo para lo demás…cuando escuche a mi hermano salir del cuarto, salí de la cocina y le pedí un poco de ayuda…

-Niichan vamos es la 1:30 aun nos falta comida por hacer-

Mi hermano bajo rápido las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina a ayudarme con la pizza y con la paella…gracias a dios teníamos tiempo

**Lovino**

Maldición era ya muy tarde cuando veneciano me dijo que era la 1:30 ya estaba bañado y cambiado pero aun así faltaba mucho por hacer…corrí rápido a la cocina y lo primero que empecé a hacer era la paella que tanto le encantaba a Antonio…volta a ver al reloj…maldición eran las 2:30 no tendríamos tiempo por suerte mi tonto hermano empezó a poner la mesa y el vino también a recoger lo único que faltaba era la pizza…maldición eso es muy laborioso…

-Veneciano ayúdame con la pizza ya tengo la pasta solo hay que poner los ingrediente- lo vi un poco exhausto-

-Está bien –fue a mí y me ayudo con la pizza-

Valla maldición cuanto tiempo faltaba…por dios 2 minutos…al poco tiempo acabamos y metimos la pizza al horno tardaría un poco pero así sabría mas rica recién salida…cuando habíamos metido la pizza…a punto de sentarnos suena el jodido timbre…joder no pude descansar…

**Feliciano**

No lo puedo creer justo a tiempo…cuando los 2 nos disponíamos a descansar…sonó el timbre de la casa…note que mi hermano no quería ya que el había tardado más y estaba un poco más cansado que yo…me acerque a la puerta y la abrí en efecto era Antonio y Ludwig que alegría al ver a Alemania de nuevo…

-Esbocé una gran sonrisa- Vamos pasen no sean tímidos –cuando vi que pasaron mi hermano se paro y ambos nos pusimos n las sillas en donde se sentarían ellos- Vamos siéntense

No lo podía creer mi hermano hizo una sonrisa al terminar de decir esta frase que era lo que planeaba hacer…

**Lovino**

Cuando vi que entraron me pare y fui a una de las sillas…cuando hice mi sonrisa Antonio se me quedo viendo un poco raro…qué demonios n podía sonreír de vez en cuando…

Cada quien se sentó de su lado en una parte mi hermano y el tarado alemán…y en el otro lado el (vanidoso) estúpido español y yo…todo iba bien una tranquila comida…solo que no hubo ningún Te amo por parte de Antonio o por parte de Alemania eso se me hacia raro…maldición en qué coño pensaba en que si ellos nos dirían esas cosas maldición… pronto se acabo la comida solo nos quedaba un poco de vino…

En un momento Antonio vio a Alemania, y este a él; en un segundo ambos se pararon y mi hermano vio a Alemania buscando algo en su pantalón…yo hacía lo mismo con Antonio…qué demonios harían… ¿ en que estarán pensando?…

**Feliciano**

Ve~ me intrigue un poco al notar que Alemania sacaba algo de su pantalón…que era…una pequeña cajita…que contendrá adentro…espero saberlo pronto…

-Alemania se arrodillo enfrente de mí y de me miro a los ojos tomándome de la mano- Italia…quiero decirte algo-me miro sonrojado abriendo lentamente la cajita-

-Si…Doitsu –lo mire igual de sonrojado o peor-

-Italia ¿Te casarías conmigo? –Abrió por completo la cajita y pude notar un anillo de compromiso, salieron lágrimas de mis ojos que felicidad-

-Me limpie unas cuantas lágrimas y mire a Alemania- por supuesto que sí –Alemania tomo el pequeño anillo y uno de mis dedos depositándolo en mi dedo cálidamente-

Qué pensaría Lovino…el me estaba viendo pero en su cara no había rencor había alegría…pero al parecer estaba igual o peor que yo al no saber qué era lo que buscaba Antonio…

**Lovino**

Al ver que Alemania le entrego un pequeño anillo de compromiso a mi hermano mi cara cambio…coño mi cara se puso tierna ya no era el mismo tsundere que demonios me pasaba… ahora lo que me preocupaba era Antonio…el tonto no saco una caja sino un pañuelo…que raro es el pero emití el comentario…tan pronto sentí que lo saco tomo una de mis manos la misma que había tomado Alemania con mi hermano…

-Lovino Vargas te hare una pregunta y respóndemela con sinceridad- me vio directamente a mis ojos-

-Maldición poco a poco me sonroje…nunca me había llamado así…que coños- S-si d-dime

-Me beso delicadamente la mano- Lovino ¡Cásate conmigo! –Lo dijo abriendo el pequeño pañuelo enseñando el anillo-

-Maldición una lagrima callo por mi rosto…maldición tanto tiempo lo eh esperado y ahorita que lo tengo lo amo demasiado, tome su mano y le susurre- Claro que acepto –al quitarme Antonio se sonrojo, tomo el anillo y lo coloco en mi mano- Grazie~

Estaba feliz por primera vez en mi vida felicidad…mi hermano también…gracias a dios…esto es un milagro que solo se da una vez en la vida…eso era lo que mi corazón sentía en ese momento…


	4. Chapter 4: Nuestra Boda!

**Acepto…toda mi vida contigo**

**Parte A: 1 semana para la boda**

**Feliciano**

Los meses pasaron rápido… aun recuerdo cuando me propuso matrimonio…faltan unos cuantos días…mi hermano y yo nos casaremos el mismo día…al parecer no quiere casarse con Antonio solo quería hacerlo en parejas es muy amable de su parte ya que yo también lo hubiera hecho… ya tenemos todo: tenemos el Vaticano, unos lindos trajes y también tenemos listas las lunas de miel…esta todo preparado solo lo que falta es…la boda

**5 días antes de la boda**

**Lovino**

Coño estoy tan nervioso falta una semana y me siento raro…me siento como si aun faltara algo…que me faltara…será darle el sí a Antonio…qué coño pienso estoy súper jodido eso no puede ser…pero de todas maneras si soy el prometido de Antonio le tengo que dar el sí maldición que coños digo estoy súper nervioso pero que es lo que quiero: pasar mi vida con el...si hasta que la muerte me separe de él…si eso es lo que quiero toda mi vida lo eh esperado y por fin dentro de una semana sere conocido como Lovino Vargas de Carriedo… espero que el tarado no se arrepienta de la decisión…

**3 días antes de la boda**

**Ludwig**

Oh por dios esto no puede ir a peores 3 días tan solo para el gran cambio de nuestras vidas…que debo hacer…ponerme a limpiar…no estoy totalmente loco…debo relajarme…y aparte Feliciano me ah estado esperando desde que éramos niños tal vez ya no formemos el Gran Imperio Romano pero…una cosa es seguro quiero estar con él…el resto de mis días no me quiero quedar solo…quiero estar con aquel niño que me enseño a mara…a sonreír…a verle el lado positivo a la vida… todo lo que yo pensaba malo el me hizo ver las cosas positivas de la vida…y todo gracias a su gran corazón.

**1 día antes de la boda**

**Antonio**

Que nervios por fin lo que espere desde que me entregaron al hermoso de mi Lovi…casarme con el tener la vida con el…de aquí a que muera…que alegría más grande…no alegría no…felicidad…no eso tampoco…no se pero como sea quiero estar junto a mi Lovi por el gran e intenso amor que siento por él…exacto no es felicidad es amor…yo buscando palabras cuando las tengo enfrente de mi soy un total tonto…aun no lo puedo creer aun me acuerdo cuando él me necesitaba y ahora yo soy el que lo necesito para vivir por favor que pasen rápido los días tengo ansias de casarme con aquel niño el cual me enamore

* * *

><p><strong>Parte B: Hoy el gran Dia<strong>

**Casa de la bella Italia**

Todo era corre, yo creo que si eras una persona viva que estaba ahí esperándolos…no te harían caso estaban muy nerviosos si veías bajar a uno veías subir al otro de repente si los 2 se topaban se veían, se abrazaban y salían de nuevo a correr al parecer no esperaban que este día llegaría rápido al parecer todo giraba ya no en su mundo si no en un mundo o con Alemania o con Antonio…pasaron las horas…ya no se veía movimiento…eso era raro… de repente se escucho un pequeño y delicado "Chigiiii" al parecer era Lovino y después de este un "Ve~"…qué demonios hacían…ya casi era hora de la verdad… eran las 8:30 de la noche…toco alguien a la puerta y era un chofer de una limosina…

-Veneciano ya llegaron por nosotros- dijo Lovino bajando por las escaleras con un gran y hermoso traje blando con una corbata que no se distinguía por su color…el pequeño anillo en su mano…y su rulo correspondiente-

-Voy niichan –se escucho mientras este también bajaba tenía el mismo traje que su hermano…no era difícil de diferenciar uno era Hetare y el otro era un Tsundere-

Cuando los 2 estaban abajo…se vieron…se arreglaron un poco y Lovino le entrego algo a su hermano la cruz de hierro de Alemania…Feliciano solo lo vi y sonrió dándole un abrazo…cuando se despego de el saco de uno de sus bolsillos la cruz de españa y se la coloco a él también…Lovino nada mas lo vio y le sonríe… este lo tomo de la mano para subirse rápidamente a la limosina no quería hacer esperar a nadie ni mucho menos a Antonio ni a Alemania.

**Adentro de la Iglesia (Vaticano)**

Adentro se encontraban todas las parejas, Dinamarca con Noruega e Islandia, China con Rusia, Lituania con Polonia, Austria con Gilbert, Holanda con Bélgica, America e Inglaterra, Suecia con Finlandia, Grecia con Japón y a un lado Turquía, Francia con Canadá y Sealand con Letonia…a los lados filmando estaba Hungría no quería perder un momento apreciado de Yaoi…al frente del altar el Padre bendiciendo a todas las parejas y sobre todo a Antonio y a Alemania…

A los lados del altar del lado izquierdo se encontraba Alemania…con un gran y elegante traje negro y una corbata blanca…con un adorno en el lado izquierdo color blanco-plateado era una pequeña rosa…

Al lado derecho se encontraba Antonio del mismo atuendo pero este le había hecho un arreglo apare de la rosa plateada escondió una rosa de verdad adentro de su esmoquin ya no podía esperar más quera ver a su amado…

-Antonio y si no llegan-lo miro intrigado-

-Ludwig te preocupas por tonterías claro que llegaran te lo aseguro –le coloco una de sus manos en su hombro-

**Afuera de la Iglesia (Vaticano)**

Afuera se encontraban los 2 hermanos…Feliciano estaba ansioso por entrar ya quería casarse con Alemania…pero por el contrario Lovino tenía miedo él se negaba a entrar…si Feliciano quería entrar este se lo impedía hasta que Feliciano le puso un alto…

-Niichan que tienes te noto raro –lo tomo de la mano-

-Es que es lo que siempre soñé pero nunca pensé que llegaría tal momento…fue muy rápido-lo miro tiernamente y nervioso-

-Tranquilo todo estará bien –lo abrazo con emoción- Lovino yo siempre espere casarme y tu también no es así –le acaricio su cara-

-Si –se escucho decisivo- entremos no quiero dejarlos esperando –sonríe y abrazándolo- suerte niichan-

Cuando Feliciano lo escucho salió una lagrima que rápido seco…separándose poco a poco decidieron entrar ambos a la iglesia sonando las campanas en señal de su llegada…

* * *

><p><strong>Parte C: Acepto<strong>

Una vez adentro los 2 recorrieron todo el centro hasta llegar al altar notaron a Antonio y a Alemania muy arreglados lo que hizo que las 2 Italias se sonrojaran…Alemania bajo y trajo a Feliciano y Antonio hizo lo mismo con Lovino una vez los 4 en el altar se abrazaron cada quien con su respectiva pareja… El padre dio la misa como cualquier otra hasta que lego la parte más importante…

Ambas parejas se levantaron y vieron al Padre…el Padre se dirigió primero con Antonio y Lovino…

-Bien Antonio ¿aceptas a Lovino como futuro esposo y serle fiel?- lo miro-

-Claro que si –Antonio miro a Lovino sonrojándose poco a poco-

-Bien…Lovino es la misma pregunta ¿aceptas a Antonio como tu pareja y serle fiel? –miro ahora a Lovino

-Se quedo callado por unos segundos cerró los ojos un momento y lo vio decisivo- Si acepto casarme con él –miro a Antonio sonriendo con un poco de sonrojo-

-Bien…-se aleja de ellos lentamente-

Cuando el padre termino con ellos se dirigió a Alemania y a Italia…

-Alemania ¿aceptas a Feliciano y serle fiel y estar con él toda la vida?- lo miro un poco feliz-

-Por supuesto que sí – miro a Feliciano recargando su frente con la de el-

-Bien… y tu Feliciano ¿aceptas a Alemania o como le decían antes shinshei roma?- lo miro-

- No sabía que responder dijo el nombre de su amado se quedo callado…lo miro y luego a Alemania- Claro que acepto…seria un tonto si no aceptara

-Bien…-se alejo de ambas parejas y las vio- Entonces los declaro marido y mujer (?)…pueden besarse

Ambas parejas se vieron…se levantaron y se dieron un beso que para ellos sentía que el tiempo se detenía…cuando termino salieron de la Iglesia para lanzar el ramo…el primero fue Feliciano cuando callo fue para…"China"…cuando lo aventó Lovino callo para…"Inglaterra"… cuando acabaron besaron de nuevo a sus parejas y subieron de nuevo a la limosina alejándose de aquella Iglesia y de sus amigos para emprender su nueva vida…de alegría y amor…


	5. Chapter 5: Una noche contigo!

**Una noche contigo es lo que siempre soñé**

**Spamano**

**Antonio**

Todo había sido maravilloso…la boda perfecta…con una luna de miel en Madrid (no podíamos pagar mas -.-)… y con mi magnifico esposo…todo era perfecto…mi vida seria junto a él nada nos separaría para nada ni mucho menos la muerte… llegamos al hotel hermoso por cierto…con vista a toda la ciudad y un poco lejos el mar… Lovino dejo las cosas en la cama…

-Antonio me meteré a bañar está bien- me miro y saco su ropa de dormir-

-Está bien-lo mire y me senté en una de las camas al parecer estaba cansado apenas habíamos llegado y me sentía cansado-

Lovino se metió a bañar pero al parecer yo lo esperaba con ansias, asi que me cambie me quite la camiseta y el pantalón para solo ponerme un short que me llegaba después de la cintura…me decidí a esperarlo…paso media hora y vi como mi italiano salía con un short que llegaba antes de la entrepierna era muy pequeño que era lo que insinuaba…Lovino se acostó en la cama algo provocador, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme…el italiano me miro y se acerco a mi lentamente que era lo que tramaba….

-A-Antonio…-se acerco a mí con un color rojizo-…te amo –me deposito un beso en mis labios y poco a poco se despego-

-Y yo a ti Lovino –lo tome por su nuca y lo bese-

Poco a poco le pedía permiso que si podía pasar adentro…cuando sus dientes se separaron decidí invadir su boca con mi lengua y el gustosamente la acepto…se arqueo un poco y yo me senté arriba de la cama para estar igual que el…me despegue y note que mi italiano le faltaba el aliento y con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas…estas las acaricie con cuidado y lentamente coloco una de sus manos en la mano que coloque en su mejilla…me miro con unos ojos que nunca había mirado…me miraba tierna y cálidamente…mi italiano se acerco y me volvió a besar pero esta vez me rodeo con sus brazos atrás de mi cabeza…yo le correspondí posando mi manos en su cintura…me despegue de él y lo avente a la cama…

-A-Antonio…-me tomo de la mejilla-…ya soy todo tulló –y me dio una cálida sonrisa-

Yo lo mire tiernamente y puse mi cuerpo encima del suyo…lo mire por unos minutos antes de darle otro beso profundizándolo…

-Si…-fue lo que le dije cálidamente y lo seguí besando-

Pronto el italiano me toco como si no hubiera mañana…yo correspondí con las caricias…me miro por unos minutos…y yo a él…poco a poco me deshice de su short…el solo se acerco a mí y me sonrió…al parecer era lo que estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo…él también se deshizo de mi short mientras yo lo besaba cálidamente una y otra vez…de vez en cuando los profundizaba y a este le gustaba…mientras que las manos de mi italiano reposaban en mi espalda…mis manos reposaban en su dulce vientre…lo toque delicadamente…y…

…lo último que recuerdo de escuchar de Lovino fue: _"Antonio te…amo" _acompañado de un pequeño gemido

…lo último que recuerdo haberle dicho es: _"Quédate conmigo" _acompañado de una gran sonrisa

…lo último que vi fue su rostro sonriendo…

Despertar al lado de la persona que amas es magnífico y mas cuando sabias que esa misma persona era con la misma que estarías toda tu vida…cuando termine de verlo por última vez antes de volver a dormir con él, le deposite otro de mis besos en sus cálidos labios y al final de esto me coloco una cálida sonrisa en su cara…

* * *

><p><strong>GerIta<strong>

**Ludwig**

Feliciano me miro alegremente…y yo a él…para el casarse conmigo era su mas grande sueño y por fin lo había logrado… como no teníamos el suficiente dinero fuimos a Ámsterdam…de todas maneras a Feliciano no le importaba a donde fuéramos mientras fuera conmigo todo estaba bien…separe un hotel no muy lejos del mar…Feliciano lo amo por el simple hecho que casi estaba cerca del mar y estaba conmigo…

-Ve~ es hermoso…hermoso…-me miro cálidamente- oyes espérame…quiero sorprenderte con algo –corrió al baño y metió una pequeña bolsa de color anaranjada-

No me dio tiempo de responder… hacia mucho calor decidí quitarme mi ropa y ponerme unos pantalones pesqueros…espere a Feliciano unos 10 minutos…nada…20 minutos…nada…30 minutos…nada…por dios mire mi reloj y ya llevaba adentro del baño casi una hora…corrección ya era una hora…me levante y toque a la puerta…

-I-Italia… estas bien- le dije un poco preocupado-

-Si es que…-abrió la puerta y salió con una pequeña pijama con tirantes y que llegaba antes de la entrepierna…me sonroje al por mayor-

-¿Italia?, te ves bien –lo acerque a mí tomándolo de una mano y empujándolo hacia mí-

-Pero es que ciento que no te gusta-me dijo esto mientras se sentaba en la cama-

-Italia no importa cómo te veas siempre te amare- le di un cálido beso y este me correspondió-

A continuación el me abrazo y yo hice lo mismo recargando mi cuerpo en el de el tumbándolo por completo en la cama…subió sus 2 piernas a mi espalda para acomodarse mejor…y asi fue lo deposite mas adentro de la cama aun sin despegar mis labios de los suyos…me miro por unos segundos despegándose de mis labios…me toco delicadamente mi abdomen y mis manos fueron levantando aquella pijama dejándolo en bóxers…lo mire una y otra vez y el hacia lo mismo hasta que me volvió a besar…yo le correspondí y él se deshizo de mi pantalón pesquero…lo acaricie lentamente y amorosamente el hacia lo mismo pero con mas delicadeza…lo que recuerdo es…

…un incistivo Ve~ acompañado de gemidos

…mis labios con los de él sin despegarse en cualquier momento

…y el cálido cuerpo de mi amado, con su mirada mas cálida

Acaricie su pelo, acomodándolo mientras este descansaba algo agitadamente…lo pegue a mi cuerpo y este me rodeo con sus brazos…lo que escuche de él antes de dormirme pegado a él y a su delicado cuerpo fue: _Ich Liebe Dich Ludwig_ al parecer aprendió esas palabras de mi…esbocé una sonrisa y bese la frente de mi amado antes de quedarme dormido con él en sus brazos…


	6. Chapter 6: Estoy embarazado! 1 mes

**Como te lo digo…espero un bebe**

**Casa de las Italias**

Después de la luna de miel Antonio dejo a Lovino en su casa e igualmente Ludwig a este Feliciano…todo era como si nada pasara…ambos comían juntos…dormían juntos…recolectaban tomates juntos…se peleaban por todo…y otra vez hacían eso al día siguiente…toda una vida y no cambiaba en lo absoluto…

Eso era lo que se esperaban los 2 hermanos…si Lovino se bañaba…Feliciano le llamaba a Ludwig…esto sucedió por varias semanas…hasta que en una mañana uno de ellos no estaba en la cama como era de costumbre…

-Feli?...-Lovino se levanto algo preocupado por su hermano-… ¿Dónde estás? –se levanto de la cama apresurado-

-Estoy aquí- salía del baño un poco mareado- Ahhh que asco

-Lovino lo miro algo extrañado- ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Te duele algo?

-No solo siento ascos –lo miro algo confundido-

-Que raro –lo sentó en la cama- bueno descansa pero yo lo que quiero ahorita es un tomate bañado en chocolate y a los lados unos pedazos de sandia acarameladas-

-Feliciano se sorprendió…nunca…en su vida había escuchado a su hermano pedir cosas como esas…si acaso era o paella de ayer o algo muy x pero esto…debe ser un sueño- ni-niichan estas bien –preocupado-

-Si ¿porque lo dices?-pensando en lo que había dicho hace unos momentos- espera yo pedí todo eso…pero a mí no me gusta el caramelo y mucho menos en una sandia y un tomate con chocolate que asco…demonios que coños nos pasa –lo miro algo intrigado al ver o al escuchar tan raras cosas estaban haciendo ambos-

-Mejor llamemos a Alemania y a España para que nos acompañen al doctor –lo miro algo preocupado-

-Está bien- tan pronto como dijo esto levanto el teléfono-

Cuando termino de hablar con ambos…miro a su hermano y ambos se pararon para cambiarse…Que demonios era lo que decía Lovino una y otra vez…Que me pasa era lo que pensaba Feliciano…ambos hermanos cuando estuvieron listos bajaron para esperarlos…solo pasaron unos minutos y Ludwig y Antonio estaban en la puerta de los hermanos… ambos salieron y fueron con su pareja correspondiente cerrando la puerta con cuidado…

Caminando estaban ambos hermanos perdidos en su mundo que diantres les pasaban se sentían raros…llegaron a la clínica y lo primero que hicieron sus amados fueron ir y dejarlos sentados mientras Antonio y Ludwig llenaban una hoja con información de sus amados…cuando acabaron dejaron las hojas de nuevo en el mostrador…Ludwig al ver a Feliciano boqui abajo le di un cálido abrazo haciendo que este se sonrojara…Antonio miraba muchas veces a Lovino y el nunca actuaba tan raro…Lovino se puso en uno de sus hombros y se acurrucaba que demonios les pasaba… en unos instantes un doctor llamo a ambos hermanos …estos se pararon, se voltearon y depositaron un beso en los labios de cada uno…caminaron hacia el doctor y lo único que pudieron notar Antonio y Ludwig fueron 2 sombras que desaparecían por un pasillo largo y amplio…a cada quien los separaron Lovino en un consultorio diferente y a Feliciano en otro ambos juntos…

**Lovino**

Maldición que coños le pasaba a mi estúpido cuerpo…tenia nauseas…mucho antojos de cosas que no me gustaban…que rayos soy un estúpido o que…era un sueño o una pesadilla… Un estúpido doctor entro por la puerta y me dijo que me recostara…si ya que si me sentía mal y sabia algunos de esos síntomas que mas podría pasar…lentamente el doctor toco mi vientre…dolía un poco me quejaba varias veces y este me pedía disculpas…cuando termino tomo un poco de sangre y me pidió que me mantuviera aquí por unos minutos…solo asentí y salí de aquella habitación dirigiéndome de nuevo con el (tierno) tonto de Antonio…

**Feliciano**

Ve~ me alejaron de mi niichan por unos momentos…veía el consultorio no daba miedo para nada…un doctor muy amablemente me dijo que me recostara y asi fue yo aun tenía mi gran sonrisa si me iban a decir algo tenía que tener mi mejor sonrisa nada de depresión… pronto el doctor toco mi vientre varias veces al momento que sentía la presión me quejaba era un dolor que nunca había sentido no eran como golpes o rasguños los sentía como llagas me dolían mucho…cuando termino el doctor saco un poco de sangre y me dijo que estuviera en la sala de estar en lo que hacían los resultados…salí y vi a mi hermano rápidamente tome su mano para dirigirnos con Antonio y Ludwig

* * *

><p>Antonio y Ludwig esperando afuera se les hacia un nudo en la garganta que demonios les pasaría a sus amados…ambos vieron el reloj no podía ser ya había transcurrido una hora y nada de ellos la mortificación los carcomía…levantaron la mirada lentamente y los vieron de nuevo…Feliciano corrió hacia los brazos de Ludwig….y Antonio a los de Lovino…ambas parejas se sentaron de nuevo a esperar las noticias…<p>

**Antonio**

Al ver a Lovino de nuevo sentí un alivio al parecer volvió a hacer el mismo de antes pero que habían hecho con el…solo me miro muy molesto por el abrazo y…

-_Antonio podemos esperar un poco me darán los resultados_-con una mirada algo sonrojada y desviada-

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, lo guie a las sillas y me senté junto a él…me miro muy detenidamente y no sabía que pensar…de pronto sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo y asi fue…este solo se inclino y me dedico una larga sonrisa…al parecer ya sabía mas o menos el diagnostico

**Ludwig**

Vi a Feliciano correr a mis brazos al parecer todo volvía a la normalidad hasta que Feliciano me dijo…

-_Podemos esperar un poco…me darán los resultados_- con su típica y tierna sonrisa-

Que tendra… ¿habrá comido mucho gelato para que se halla enfermado?...valla si fue eso entonces selo voy a restringir por un tiempo…tome a mi pequeño italiano y lo senté al lado de su hermano mientras yo en el otro lado…me vio el italiano por unos cuantos minutos y yo a él de pronto me dio un cálido beso…se sonrojo y este repentinamente me abrazo…yo solo correspondí que mas podía hacer yo sabía que me ama asi que no había porque impedirlo…

* * *

><p>Pasaron algunas horas y los 2 hermanos se empezaron a quedar prácticamente dormidos…pero poco a poco se podía denotar un cambio significante en estos…Feliciano se recargaba en Ludwig y este le abrazaba como si no hubiera final dándole uno que otro beso en su pecho…y con Lovino se le veía feliz…estaba dormido y Antonio subió sus piernas para que reposara mejor y asi fue de repente solo se escucho unas palabras de aquel italiano lo cual hizo que Antonio se alarmara un poco mas de lo normal: <em><span>Ti amo Antonio para siempre<span>_…Antonio no lo podía creer ni tampoco Ludwig solo querían esperar los resultados para saber que pasaría después…

La hora de la verdad llego después de unas 2 horas de tensión…el doctor llamo de nuevo a los hermanos y les entrego un sobre…poco después el doctor desapareció y los dejo solos…Antonio ni Ludwig se paraban querían que se enteraran ellos primero…

* * *

><p><strong>Feliciano<strong>

Mire un momento a mi hermano y el a mi…el insistió en que abriera el sobre primero y asi fue…lo abrí lentamente y había muchas letras lo que buscaba era el titulo y el resultado…hasta que lo encontré…

_Sr. Feliciano Vargas de Weildmicht_

_Titulo: Prueba de embarazo…_

_Resultado: Positivo_

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal…como que una prueba de embarazo…bueno eso no importaba hasta que seguí leyendo…

_Se le estima al señor Feliciano que repose durante los primeros 3 meses ya que eran peligrosos y que por favor sea vigilado para bien de el y su bebe en progreso._

Si esto no era una broma embarazado… ¿de quién?...por mucho pensar me deduje a alguien…LUDWIG…con él fue la última persona que había tenido amor…mucho amor…de mi cara salieron lagrimas y las limpie mientras que veía a mi hermano le dije…

-Niichan…espero un bebe-sonreí y él me sonrió y me dedico un caluroso abrazo-

-Felicidades Veneciano- fue lo último que escuche de él para ver que resultado le daban a él-

**Lovino**

No lo podía creer…mi hermano… ¿embarazado?...wow entonces el dichoso macho patatas había hecho ese bello milagro…solo me dispuse a abrazarlo y esperar mi respuesta…que demonios, que coños pienso solo quiero saber el jodido resultado y ya…abrió el sobre y mi hermano me miraba… lo único que buscaba era un jodido titulo con su estúpido resultado…quería saber que tenia y solo para esto me tuvieron sentado 2 horas valla entonces debía ser algo muy…pero muy importante para dejarme esperar tanto tiempo…maldición saque una hoja y empecé a leer lo que me importaba…

_Sr. Lovino Vargas de Carriedo_

_Titulo: Prueba de embarazo…_

_Resultado: Positivo_

¿¡QUE?... una prueba de embarazo…no tenían que estar locos…pero y si no era asi…olvídalo tenía que seguir leyendo…

_Se le estima al señor Lovino que repose durante los primeros 3 meses ya que eran peligrosos y que por favor sea vigilado para bien de el y su bebe en progreso._

Coño…Joder…Estúpido…Maldición si estaba embarazado que coño…como…con quien…reflexionando la respuesta se acordó de Antonio…claro el tenía que ser… a él se entrego…miro a su hermano callendo una lagrima por su cien…

-Veneciano- lo mire fijamente con lágrimas-

-¿Nani? Que pasa, es algo malo- me pregunto preocupado-

-No es todo lo contrario…-lo mire y le dije-…espero un hijo de Antonio –le di una cálida sonrisa y acto siguiente ambos nos abrazamos-

* * *

><p>Ambos hermanos no la creían…embarazados…esperen pero si son hombres…QUE COÑOS…O. o bueno como sea al separarse ambos corrieron con sus respectivas parejas…el primero en llegar fue Feliciano abrazando a Ludwig y depositándole varios besos en toda su cara aun con lagrimas…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ludwig<strong>

Al ver a Feliciano que me depositaba de besos no entendía el mensaje hasta que el me dijo claramente…con sus palabras…

-Ludwig te tengo una preguntita-me miro felizmente con lagrimas-

-Si cual es- lo mire de igual modo-

-¿Quieres tener hijos?- me miraba aun-

-Si, por su…-no había captado la pregunta- Feliciano ¿estás?-lo mire intrigado-

-SI –me abrazo más fuerte aun-

No lo creí seria padre de uno de los hijos de Feliciano…no me la creía…lo cargue y me levante con el…le levanto el mentón y le di un cálido beso…

-Te prometo cuidarlo y educarlo contigo- lo decía mientras le daba un cálido abrazo tocando su pelo-

-Grazie~-fue lo que escuche de su boca antes de depositar otro beso en sus labios-

…el segundo en llegar fue Lovino al parecer estaba pensando en las palabras correctas para que Antonio…el (maravilloso) estúpido de Antonio pudiera entender la situación cuando llego a él lo vio y lo abrazo…

**Antonio**

Esperaba un insulto, una golpiza, algo pero en cambio recibí un abrazo de Lovi…esto es extraño…me dispuse a preguntarle directamente de cara a cara…

-Lovi que tienes –lo separa- tu no eres asi-lo mire algo intranquilo-

-Antonio estoy bien –me toco la mejilla- ¿quieres tener hijos conmigo?

-Que pregunta no sabía cómo reaccionar…hasta que mire en sus ojos alegría- Si Lovi yo quiero hijos contigo…pero no puedes eres hombre

-Antonio supéralo… no importa si eres hombre o mujer…-me tomo de las mejillas- ¿ME AMAS?

Esta pregunta yo se la eh hecho millones de veces pero…el ahora me la dice a mí esto está mal que demonios tiene mi amado…

-Si Lovino dime que tienes –toque su cuerpo hasta que el rio-

-Eso es lo que quería saber –me volvió a levantar y me abrazo- estoy esperando un hijo de ti…-me abrazo cálidamente-

No…No puede ser…O por dios….si eso tenía que ser…mi querido Lovi espera un hijo de mi se dice que hay milagros pero nunca esperaba uno tan grande como este…me dispuse a verlo y él a mi…me dedico una sonrisa y yo a él…lo abrace aun no me lo creía un padre…iba a ser…padre

Al terminar Antonio y Ludwig tomaron a cada uno de sus italianos correspondientes…Ludwig abrazando a Feliciano y este riendo de las caricias que le daba…y Antonio cargo a Lovino mientras este renegaba para que lo bajara…y asi fue como está empezando la nueva vida de cada uno de ellos…

* * *

><p>Ola perdonen si los interrumpo con la bella lectura pero espero que les este gustando...si les gusta y a uno de sus amigos (as) tambien les gustaria leer esto mandenselo serian muy generosos conmigo...bueno gracias!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7:Tráeme esto! 2 meses

**Tráeme esto por favor…si no saldrá asi**

**Casa de Ludwig**

Cada vez Feliciano se comportaba insoportable…los primeros días era una perita en dulce…hasta que cumplió los 2 meses fue cuando empezó todo el caos y ahorita vivo patas para arriba…una de las 5 facetas que representa el embarazo es pedir cosas o antojos no importa cuán ridículo sea debes dárselos si no la típica frase…" ¿Quieres que nazca tu hijo asi?"… pero como fuera era un terrible dolor de cabeza sobre todo en la noche… -.-U

**9:00 pm**

-Italia ya duérmete si no mañana no estarás fresco-

-Espera este gelato que me compraste sabe delicioso- comiendo como si no hubiera fin-

-Bien cuando te lo acabes te duermes –me volteaba y me dormía…al poco tiempo el lo hacia-

**12:00 am**

-Alemania, Alemania…-me movía desesperadamente-

-¿Qué pasa Italia? Son las 12 de la noche duérmete-me volteaba-

-Es que tengo antojo- me miraba cariñosamente-

-Está bien que es esta vez- me levantaba y me tallaba el ojo para mirarlo detenidamente-

-Pasta con gelato y un tomate acaramelado por favor…-me miraba algo feliz-

-Está bien- me levantaba y lo traía-

**3:00 am**

-Alemania- me movía desesperadamente-

-¿Qué pasa Italia? –Me despertaba al parecer sabia que quería otra cosa como antojo-

-Me querrás aunque este gordo y obeso-me miraba triste-

-Lo miraba detenidamente- Por supuesto –le sonreía, este me abrazaba y luego se volvía a dormir-

**10:00 am**

**-**ALEMANIA- escuche un grito desesperado y corrí rápidamente-

-si que pasa…-lo miraba algo preocupado-

-¿Me haces un pastel?-me miraba feliz-

-Si cariño ahorita lo traigo-

Y asi era todos los días me pedía algo y tenía que cumplirlo si no escuchaba esa frase:

_-Alemania ¿acaso quieres que nuestro bebe nazca asi?-_

Valla eso si era un chantaje…un fuerte chantaje los primeros días no los soporte con ese chantaje…ya después me acople a la idea que tenía que ser asi por el bebe…bueno pero después me las pagaría…tal vez le quitaría pasta o algo pero por el momento solo lo mimaría… vamos ya quiero que se acabe esto es una tortura para mí ya no me deja tomar cerveza…TT^TT

**Casa de Antonio**

Pensé que todo seria de colores con un hijo…y espero que hací sea…pero por el momento sufro con los antojos de Lovino…no puedo creerlo a todas horas me pide hasta cuando está dormido… era un tormento…que me pasa soy España el país de la pasión y yo amo a mi Lovi sea como sea…yo lo soportaba cuando era un niño como no puedo soportarlo ahorita que espera un hijo mío…

**En la Mañana**

-¡ANTONIO! MALDICION VEN RAPIDO- me gritaba desesperado-

-corría a ver que le había pasado…cuando entraba estaba recostado en la cama- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tráeme tomates rebanados con un poco de gelato…-me miraba con odio-

-Lo miraba algo inconforme e iba por lo que me había pedido no quería escuchar esa frase…me caia gorda- está bien ahorita regreso

- Grazie~ - era lo que me decía y luego se disponía a tomar el teléfono y hablarle a Bélgica o a otras personas

Eso era en la mañana era un poco mas calmado…que tonterías pienso

**En la Tarde**

-Lovi~ ya esta lista la comida- le gritaba y este no aparecía-

-Salía del baño y se dirigía a mi- Antonio que vamos a comer tengo hambre como para no se comerme el huerto-

-Cuando escuchaba esto solo me imaginaba a Lovino correr y comer cada uno de los tomates- Bien comeremos paella y pasta a la putanesca

-Está bien- se sentaba y comíamos juntos hasta que…- ¿Tienes gelato?

-No…-no lo miraba ya sabía la contestación-

-ENTONSES VE A COMPRAR QUE QUIERES QUE NASCA ASI NUESTO HIJO- me reclamaba fuertemente y salía a comprar su gelato-

La tarde era mas pesada ya que era cuanto mas histérico se ponía…pero en la noche toda era peor que en la mañana y en la tarde…

**En la noche**

-Al lado mío se encontraba Lovino dormido abrazando una almohada hasta que se escuchaba aun dormido-

-Antonio tráeme fresas con crema en menos de 10 segundos-

-Pero es muy noche-lo miraba-

-Y no es tu cuerpo solo tráelo y ya-

-Está bien- me levantaba muy adormilado e iba a traerlo cuando regresaba hacia esto…-

-Wuaaa voy a estar gordo y por tu culpa- me miraba con lágrimas-

-Ya Lovi~ -lo abrazaba- pero aun asi te voy a amar

-Bien entonces trae acá-me arrebataba la comida y se la comía-

Bien si no quería escuchar esa frase de él:

_-Antonio si no lo traes saldrá asi o asi y luego me dejaras solo-_ acompañado de lágrimas-

Maldición asi o mas chantaje asi que era preferir cumplir que a que te dijera esa frase que hasta los muertos me mirarían con mala cara…pero bueno solo seria por poco tiempo tengo que tranquilizarme…eso es imposible


	8. Chapter 8: Primera revision! 3 meses

**La primera revisión…?**

Pasaron los días lentamente haciendo que tanto como Ludwig y Antonio enloquecieran por causa de Lovino y Feliciano… cuando decidieron dejarlos en el 3 mes de embarazo en sus casas, pensaban que era momento de su primer eco y aparte los hermanos nos se han vuelto a ver hací que es una oportunidad de que pasen tiempo de caridad aunque sea un mes para luego llevárselos y cuidarlos de nuevo…

**Feliciano**

-Alemania no quiero me da miedo- lo miraba estando una vez en adentro de uno de los consultorios del hospital alemán-

-Tranquilo, solo lo van a revisar y te van a decir cuantos son y a ver si estan bien, ok, estaré aquí contigo, te parece- me tomo de la mano-

-Si –yo se la apreté con fuerza-

Poco tiempo después entro un doctor muy amable por cierto me estuvo preguntando varias cosas y al final llego lo mas importante…el eco y la revisión…, el doctor me pidió que abriera las piernas yo solo mire a Alemania y este asintió para que lo hiciera…de pronto sentí que la mano me tocaba tenia miedo que me estarían haciendo…apreté la mano de Alemania mas fuerte hasta que el doctor seso de esa parte de la revisión…

-Alemania ya no quiero, ya no-lo abrace mientras el doctor se volteaba para preparar el eco-

-Tranquilo ya paso, vas a ver que ya nada malo puede pasar esta bien- me miro y me dio un beso en los labios-

-Ve~ está bien –sonreí sonrojado-

Cuando el doctor volteo vi un pequeño aparato alargado muy alargado…valla que manera mas rara de un eco…asi se hacia un eco para los hombres…cuando pregunte que si iba a doler cuando lo pusiera en mi vientre este dijo que no seria por ahí si no por donde me había revisado…yo no sabía que hacer…

*Primer acto: Feliciano se asusta con el aparato

*Segundo acto: Feliciano abre por completo los ojos

*Tercer acto: Feliciano miro a Alemania varias veces

¿Cómo se llamo la obra?: Feliciano sale huyendo por el eco

…mire a Alemania varias veces hasta que de pronto el doctor se acerco…lo mire por última vez y me desmaye… (Que típico de mi)… cuando termino me desperté y vi que a Alemania le daban unas pequeñas fotos…solo se notaba un ovalo muy pequeño yo solo lo veía no podía creerlo era mi hijo aun no tenia pelo ni nada solo era un pequeño bultito de amor…

Cuando salimos me dolía mi parte baja asi que Alemania me cargo y me llevo a casa…cuando me dejo esperaba a mi hermano ahí…pero por el contrario aun no llegaba bueno lo esperaría mientras tomaría una siesta para reponerme y enseñarle las fotos a mi hermano…

Pero el problema seria…mi bebe a quien se parecería ¿a Alemania? ó ¿a mí?...bueno esperaría… y mi vientre está creciendo poco a poco

**Lovino**

Bien el maldito de Antonio se había levantado tarde…genial a duras penas llegamos a la cita…cuando llegue con el todas las personas miraban a Antonio con extrañeza que va…cuando me llamaron nos metimos ambos…me recosté en una pequeña cama y al lado mío estaba Antonio algo nervioso…

-Maldición deja de estar nervioso…coño hasta parece que el bebe lo tienes tu-lo mire un poco molesto-

-Eso es imposible, estoy nervioso por la simple razón de que tu cargas a mi pequeña criatura y a ti te amo demasiado como para perderte- se acerco y no me dedico una sonrisa…me dedico un beso en mis labios-

Entro el doctor y este se separo de mi…poco a poco el doctor se puso los guantes en las manos y me pidió que abriera las piernas…coño me van a violar…claro si me case con un español pedófilo todos los españoles tienen que ser iguales…sentí como sus manos me tocaban en mi parte intima gracias a dios Antonio me tomo por los hombros…al parecer estaba muy sensible me dolía demasiado…cuando termino me quede atónito pues claro lo único que hacia era decir mi (bello) tic… cuando acabo pensé que eso era todo ya que se había volteado…mire a Antonio un poco cansado y atónito…me apretó mi mano y yo se la apretó cuando me pare el doctor me volvió a recostar y me dijo que eso solo había sido la revisión faltaba el eco…bueno que tan peor podía ser si me había toqueteado ahí que mas podría pasar…el tarado de Antonio se le ocurrio preguntar que como para que era ese aparato alargado…le explico que esto era un ultrasonido pero como éramos hombres y aun el bebe era muy pequeño no podía utilizar uno mas grande si no moriría cuando pasaría el ultrasonido asi que este seria por la parte intima…yo solo abrí los ojo y grite mi típico: _CHE PALLE!..._pero veamos esto…

*Primer acto: Antonio me vio de reojo varias veces

*Segundo acto: Antonio empieza a temblar

*Tercer acto: Antonio no me paraba de ver

¿Cómo se llamo la obra?: El desmayado…

…si asi fue el tarado y collón de Antonio se desmayo…muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza entre esas tantas porque me había casado con el…bueno ni modo…el eco fue rápido y un poco doloroso pero bueno cuando me dieron las fotos note como 2 bultos…como no era 1…bueno a lo mejor era 1 pero no se alcanzaba a notar del todo…poco a poco Antonio se despertó y me vio con las fotos…

-Mira Antonio aquí tienes a tu bebe- les di las fotografías-

-Oh valla que hermosos…-se sorprendió- ¿Por qué hay 2 aquí?

El doctor tomo una de las fotografías y se quito los lentes para decirnos a ambos…

-Al parecer son 2…pero de seguro y es un error-

-Bueno…-Antonio me tomo y me llevo cargado al parecer sabia mi dolor- Grazie~ -fue lo único que se escucho de mi boca mientras observaba las imágenes-

Yo veía 2…que será…una mancha o solo mi imaginación o en realidad son 2… espero que sean las 2 primeras no me imagino yo con 2 bebes no…definitivamente no me lo imagino…que locura…

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me despedí de Antonio dedicándole un beso en sus labios…era lo menos que podía hacer después de que me acompaño al doctor…si bueno lo hice y me despedí de él… cuando abrí la puerta vi a mi hermano y lo desperté al parecer ambos teníamos sueño y asi fue…ninguno de los 2 comento nada de los bebes solo nos disponíamos a dormir en la misma cama…

J-joder antes estaba plano y ahorita mi vientre está creciendo yo siempre había querido ser un poco mas lleno pero que por favor…que no arruinarán mi figura cuando crecieran mas…pero un momento…a quien se parecerían los bebes a mi o a Antonio…eso es un misterio y yo creo que sabré esa respuesta cuando nazcan…


	9. Chapter 9: Como sera!  4 meses

**¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?**

**Ludwig**

Poco a poco se le fueron yendo los antojos a Feliciano eso era un alivio… pero ahora el problema no era ese…el problema era que hacia competencias con su hermano…por comida…por limpiar su casa…por todo era muy estresante verlos…solo para saber quién era mejor…bueno hasta cuando se iban a dormir eran competencias…

-Feliciano ya te dije que te ganare-sonreía Lovino con malicia-

-Niichan tu siempre ganas… déjame por lo menos 1 vez a mi- lo mira decisivo-

-Por dios tu me has ganado en todo – lo miraba acostándose al lado de su hermano-

-Claro que no fratello tú me has ganado varias veces-

Eran estresantes por todo competían…no había cosa por la cual no compitieran…bueno si y eso era comer gelato… ambos perdían no podían comer 2 litros de gelato en un bocado… pero daba igual asi lo amaba y sabía que era otra faceta de que me preocupaba sabia que pasaría rápidamente no duraría tanto…sin embargo tengo ansias de conocer a mi pequeño…quiero saber cómo es…yo creo que si sufro esto es por mi bien asi sabre como es en realidad…como mi amado Feliciano…con su bello rulo o con sus ojos que hipnotizan a todos…no ya sea su carácter dulce y genuino que nadie le podría cambiar…un carácter puro del cual me enamore tan solo cuando era pequeño…si eso quiero que tenga su mismo carácter…que pueda amar a todos sin pasar cualquier cosa…que sonriera en momentos difíciles…que no molestara a nadie…y que por supuesto que tengo un corazón puro como el de Feliciano eso…eso es todo lo que pido…que mi bello hijo sea igual a su madre…

-Alemania como crees que sea –se toca ya un poco más notorio su vientre-

-No lo sé, espero que sea igual a nosotros- miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente-

-Hm… ¿que crees que sea niño o niña?- me miro con cuidado abriendo un poco sus ojos-

-No importa que sea…porque lo amare siendo un niño o una niña…si yo te ame cuando era niño pensando que eras una chica y ahorita todo un hombre…porque no podría amar a mi hijo o hija- lo mire con sonrojo-

- Eso es cierto grazie~ Alemania-me deposito un largo y cálido beso en mis labios y por supuesto yo le correspondía-

A pesar de esas tontas competencias que hacían…me agradaba mas la noche ya que podía hablar con él y podíamos tener conversaciones de las cuales son acerca de nuestro bebe…como será…que seria…como lo mimaríamos y mas cosas…eso era lo que todas las noches platicaba con mi amado…

-Alemania…-dormido con sus brazos alrededor mios-

-no contestaba quería saber que diría-

-…Ich Liebe Dich- y este recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho-

Era muy lindo y más cuando dormía…por eso me enamore de ti… Itaria…

**Antonio**

Lovi~ es muy competitivo mas cuando se lo propone…cuando empezamos a vivir en su casa hacia competencias con su Ita-chan… de vez en cuando eran molestos… pero a la vez podía ver a las 2 bellas Italias juntas ese es mi sueño verlos juntos…que en algún momento…no sea por peleas…o por comida…si no por amor… los amo demasiado a los 2…pero el amor que siento por mi Lovi~ es muy…pero muy diferente al de Ita-chan porque Italia solo es como una persona que estuvo con él y que tengo que aceptar y amar…pero Lovi…mi Lovino es del cual me enamore tan solo cuando era un pequeño…del cual él se independizo de mi y volvió a mis brazos…para no volver a estar SOLO…

-Veneciano hazte para allá me molestas- lo empujaba a causa de una competencia-

-Niichan por favor ya para déjame ganar anda-lo miraba tiernamente-

-No vamos asi como yo intento ganarte, inténtalo tu también- lo miraba con competencia-

-Está bien- lo miraban y volvían directo a la competencia-

Esto era muy pero muy agotador tanto para Ludwig como para mi…pero aun asi se veían lindísimos peleando para ver quien ganaría…bueno tal vez yo podía soportarlo unas cuantas horas pero no todos los días…lo que mas me gustaban al final de estas competencias era…la noche con Lovino…

-Lovi~ vamos ven y acuéstate ya- le decía recostado y esperando-

-No…-se asomaba y se volvía a ocultar-…no quiero

-¿Por qué no?- me levantaba para sentarme-

-salía algo apenado- es que estoy gordo –sonrojo y desvía la mirada- j-joder mi vientre crece estoy gordo

-Vamos ven aquí –lo tomaba de la mano y lo sentaba en mis piernas-

-Hai…-el me seguía y se sentaba-

-Yo te voy a amar…estés gordo, falco, feo, bonito como sea…-le tomo de la mano- yo siempre te voy a amar- me acercaba a él y le daba un beso-

Cuando terminaba esta escena se recostaba a mi lado y lo tomaba de su cintura para pegarlo a mi ya una vez dormido le acariciaba su cara hasta que escuchaba…

-Antonio…-sale una lagrima-…Ti amo no me dejes solo-

Con esto me conmovía el corazón y le dedicaba un beso en su mejilla para después quedarme dormido a su lado…con eso bastaba para dedicarme una sonrisa en la noche y asi saber que me amaría por siempre…

-Antonio ¿que quieres que sea?-dormido-

-Lo que sea está bien para mí- me acomodaba para dormir de nuevo con él a su lado-

Y asi eran todas las noches…era magnifico…era…lo que siempre había soñado…


	10. Chapter 10: Me duele!  5 meses

**Me duele…espera esta pateando**

**Lovino**

Me desperté como cualquier otro días al lado de Antonio…en mi casa…solo que me sentía raro y tocaba mi vientre…abre comido algo malo…habrá sido el gelato…pero no eh comido…quite la mano de Antonio que me rodeaba y fui al baño…

J-joder…coño… maldición…mi vientre esta mas abultado y me duele demasiado mi espalda es por el peso del bebe…maldición me toco el vientre y es demasiado grande…me hecho un poco de agua para despertarme y me mire de nuevo al espejo y pude notar la cara de Antonio detrás de mi rodeándome por los hombros tocando ligeramente tu vientre…

-Te amo Lovino- me miro con ternura-

-Yo también Anto…-me interrumpió un pequeño dolor que irradiaba de mi vientre que demonios…ya va a nacer…eso era imposible faltaban aun 4 meses mas…

-Antonio me miro que me tocaba el vientre con un gran quejido- ¿Qué pasa Lovino? –se inclino para verme preocupado-

-M…e duele-me recargue en el por el dolor y este me llevo cargando de nuevo a la cama- ¿Antonio?

-Me miro preocupado mientras salían lagrimas de mis ojos- No llores –me limpio tiernamente-

-No es eso bastardo-tome una de las manos con la cual me limpiaba y la puse en mi vientre- siente esto…

-A Antonio le brillaron los ojos…sintió las patadas del bebe…al parecer pegaba muy fuerte- Que hermoso bebe ya quiere salir…-se acerco a mi viéndome a los ojos sin despegar su mano de mi vientre-

-Si al parecer eso parece –entrecerré los ojos y Antonio se acerco a mí para darme un cálido beso en mis labios…las manos aun se posaban donde el bebe seguía pateando-

Era hermoso…QUE COÑOS…no es cierto no podía mentir era hermoso…es una sensación que jamás olvidare y creo que Antonio tampoco…Antonio se sentó a mi lado y no despegaba su mano de mi vientre al parecer le gustaba aquella sensación de que su hijo…nuestro hijo trate de comunicarse por medio de este medio…

-Roma~ -me miro a los ojos-

-Jamás me había vuelto hablar asi o más que para regaños- ¿Qué pasa? –lo mire nervioso-

-Te amo mi pequeño tomate- y me dedico un beso con su gran (típica) sonrisa-

Maldición ya mi carácter está cambiando como era posible…será al bebe que viene en camino…no que coñeria digo bueno si era asi porque jodidos me tenía que pasar a mi…coño tengo que olvidar esto por fin pude sentir al bebe…mi bebe…nuestro bebe…

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido y el dolor iba desapareciendo…lo único que sentí o lo último fue una patada…una mano que se quitaba…y un beso en mis labios…solamente esboce una pequeña sonrisa y me quede dormido por completo…al parecer esta fue una decisión que tal vez cambiaria para siempre…¿eso creo?

**Feliciano**

Me levante…vi a un lado a Alemania aun durmiendo…que raro Alemania se levantaba antes que yo…mire el reloj las 7:00 am que raro…me levante y fui directamente al baño quería que mi cuerpo se despertara con un tibio y cálido baño…fui al baño y me pude observar en un espejo como mi vientre iba creciendo…valla solo 4 meses y ya ah crecido…cuando me disponía a meterme a bañar sentí un fuerte pinchazo en mi vientre….que me pasaba…solo caí al piso y me tocaba el vientre…

-VE~ ALEMANIA…-grite a todo pulmón para que viniera a mi-

-se levanto isofactamente aun dormido y fue al baño a verme- ¿Qué pasa Italia? –me observo en el piso tomando mi vientre…este me cargo y me llevo a la cama- Espera aquí…

-me recosté en la cama y puse mi mano en donde sentí el pinchazo…pero lo que sentí fue otra cosa…una patada…sonreí- ve~

-bien ya regrese-Alemania muy preocupado trajo unas sabanas- ¿eh, que pasa porque sonríes tanto?

-Alemania…esta pateando el bebe- sonreí con lagrimas valla con que hací se sentía…ser madre-

-Este pozo su mano en donde tenía la mía y tenía una cara muy inconforme- Italia me voy -tomo sus cosas y se marcho-

-¿Qué? A donde vas- lo mire triste-

-Necesito ir a un lado- se pone un abrigo- regreso pronto

-Alemania no me dejes solo con mi hijo…solo porque esta pateando no signifique que nacerá ya –llora-

-Italia no me voy por eso…voy por otra cosa- me dio un ligero beso y se fue-

Pasaron muchas horas…me deprimí pensaba que no volvería que había hecho mal… me sentía molesto… no puede creer que lo aleje…llego la noche aprox. las 11…se abrió la puerta y vi a Alemania entrar…no me movía me sentía mal porque Alemania me dejo…se acerco a mí y me abrazo…

-Italia no te voy a dejar…solo que me preocupas demasiado si yo te perdiera me moriría no podría vivir sin ti- abrazándome salió una lagrima-

Yo aturdido solo lo abrace y llore con el…al parecer no me quería perder 2 veces…ni mucho menos a su hijo…asi duramos vario tiempo hasta que me abrazo para dormirme con el al parecer no me quería perderme…otra vez…

Lo último que escuche de él fue: Ti amo Itaria…

Abrí mis ojos y callo una pequeña lagrima…estaba feliz…aun faltaban 4 meses ya pero al parecer ya quería ver a mi pequeño…ya quería conocerlo…

Alemania…no te vayas de mi lado…quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo…hasta que mi último aliento diga lo mucho que te amo… si no moriré antes y sin tu amor…


	11. Chapter 11:Preparativos 6 meses

**Hacer los preparativos…**

**Ludwig**

Ya faltando 3 meses tenía que tener todo listo…pañales, biberones, leche y demás cosas…cuando regresaba de compras siempre regresaba con más gelato de lo normal

-Alemania traes gelato-saltando de la emoción-

-Si, si traigo –lo sacaba y se lo daba- anda ve a la sala y cómelo

-SII~ Ve~~ - se iba feliz a la sala a comerlo-

No me imaginaba cuando empezó a crecer su vientre, cada vez era mas abultado por suerte ya asi se quedaría…eso espero…

-Alemania- iba de nuevo a la cocina- ven, ven siente esto

-Me acercaba y sentía las pequeñas patadas de mi bebe- eres hermoso –le besaba el vientre y este se sonrojaba-

-A-Alemania eres cariñoso con nuestro bebe-me miraba con una alegría en sus ojos-

-Lo amo demasiado y también a ti-lo tomaba de su cintura y lo pegaba a mi-

-se sonrojaba y le daba un pequeño pero cálido beso en sus labios…era lo que quería siempre- Ve~ grazie~

Una vez que dejaba de patear salía corriendo de nuevo a comer su gelato…era hermoso…no lo podía creer me case con el…mi amor de toda la vida…engendramos un hijo juntos y ya pronto nacerá…

Como deberíamos ponerle…es difícil saber maldición que nombre era el indicado…me fui a comprar un libro a ver cual podíamos ponerle fuer hombre o mujer cuando le dije a mi amado escogió algunos muy pero muy hermosos…

Lamentablemente no sabíamos el sexo correcto asi que los nombre ya los teníamos solo faltaba algunas prendas…ahora que lo pienso Feliciano es muy…muy buen chico tome una grandiosa decisión…ahorita noto que no come gelato lo dejo a un lado y se puso a cocer una pequeña pero a la vez calida manta…ya llevaba varios días con esa manta y se veía hermosa…

Yo por mi cuenta me dedique a leer, sobre el parto, el crecimiento, la obligación y muchas cosas más pero aun me quedo pensando acerca de muchas cosas pero…

…seré buen padre…

…Feliciano me dice que lo seré pero también tendré que ser estricto en algunos casos…

…no sé cómo actuar ahora sé que falta menos y eso me inquita saber cómo Feliciano…va a tener al bebe si bien sabe que es…

…hombre…

Empecé a hablar con el acerca de eso y valla que la respuesta nunca me la esperaba…

-Alemania no te preocupes por mi lo hare natural, aparte –se toca el vientre- siempre eh querido saber cómo nacen los bebes y lo estoy experimentando…hoy…contigo-me dedico un beso en los labios-

No lo podía creer seria tan valiente para hacer eso…valla entonces en verdad todo eso es cierto…que cuando amas a una persona esa persona hace cualquier cosa por amor…

**Antonio**

Todo era normal…Lovino se levantaba, me tiraba de la cama, le traía el desayuno y se disponía de vez en cuando a recolectar tomates conmigo…

Eso era habitual del pero extrañamente se comportaba cariñoso no sabía bien si era por él bebe o era por mí, lo único que me alegraba era verlo comportándose como toda una madre…pero aún sigo sin entender me case por el…por amor y por amor…creamos a un ser humano…

-ESPAÑA! Joder donde chingados podrías estar –me buscaba por todos lados-

-Aquí, que pasa Lovi~- le miraba feliz y con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-joder dijiste que me despertarías y no lo hiciste imbécil…-se volteaba molesto- …que acaso no dices que me quieres

-Si Lovi si te quiero pero es que…-mis manos rodeaban el cuello de mi amado y este se sonrojaba- no quería molestarte –le dedicaba un beso en la mejilla-

-Este sonrojado solo me miraba de vez en cuando y me sonría levemente- Bene como sea me iré a la cama…-lo tomaba del brazo para antes de irse-

-Debes de dejar de hacer eso, aun no compramos nada y tú sigues flojeando vamos juntos –le abrazaba-

-Antonio ahorita no quiero salir por favor quiero quedarme en casa mejor ve tú, tú tienes muy buenos gustos anda ve –me abrazaba para soltarme y darme algo de dinero-

Esto era normal todos los días eran igual…de vez en cuando su hermano venia y le visitaba o este a él pero ya era muy poco… Feliciano pasaba más tiempo con Ludwig y Lovino conmigo eso era lo que quería…hasta que un día por más raro que fuera me pidió algo…extraño…

-Antonio cómprame estambre joder y de muchos colores idiota-

-Me extrañaba aquella actitud- Vale ahorita regreso-me iba y cuando regresaba llegaba con 10 colores y con cada uno 2 o 3 estambres del mismo color-¿Lovi~ para que quieres los estambres?

-Para nada joder que chismoso eres-los tomaba todos y se encerraba en el cuarto y se oía que te tejía-

Pronto me di cuenta que estaba tejiendo al parecer su hermano le había enseñado a hacer eso y me di cuenta un día cuando se quedó dormido y con algunas mantas que el hizo ya terminadas, me alegre mucho o estoy alegre al ver que mi bello subordinado podía hacer algo por el bien de otros… pero porque lo hacía o más bien con qué intención lo hacía…aún recuerdo que era niño y aborrecía a todo el mundo contándome a mí también…y siempre sacaba escusas muy usadas que la gente se las creía, se enamoraba de chicas…pero si se enamoraba de chicas porque se acaso conmigo…acaso…¿soy diferente?

-España como quieres ponerles-

-No lo sé cualquier nombre estaría bien para mí- le besaba y el me dedicaba una sonrisa para después pegarse a mí y dormir la pequeña siesta que tomaba conmigo-

Como quisiera que mis pequeñines vieran a su madre dormir se enamorarían tanto como yo lo hice; pero también espero que roma se enamore de nuestro hijos cuando duerman tanto como yo…


	12. Chapter 12:Complicacones 7 meses

**Pequeñas complicaciones…**

**Feliciano**

Todo iba normal, Ludwig se despertaba y me miraba y yo contestaba con mi Ve~ que tanto le encantaba, cuando abrí mis ojos los proyecte de manera de dolor y agonía…

-¿Feliciano que pasa?- me miro preocupado-

-Me duele mucho el vientre y no sé porque-tocaba mi vientre con cierto dolor-

-Iremos al hospital- fue lo único que escuche antes de desmayarme y que sintiera que era elevado por los aires-

Lo que sentía era el aire que corría por como corría Alemania, sentía que me recostaban y que se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz a parecer de…

-¿España?-

**Lovino**

Me desperté antes y fui al baño y esto hizo que se levantara Antonio, este se levantó y yo en el baño sentado y tocándome el vientre con dolor se acercó a mi…

-Lovi~ que pasa, que tienes-

-E-es que me está pegando- me tocaba el vientre con dolor haciendo gestos en mi cara-

-Aw que hermosos y aparte es normal que te peguen –

-Pero no pegan como de costumbre, pegan…-abrí mas los ojos irradiando dolor en ellos-

-Lovi~-se acercó a mí y me miro con preocupación- hay que ir al hospital ya -me levanto lentamente-

-A-Antonio lla-llama a mi hermano no creo que soporte mucho-le mire con dolor-

-el me miro con preocupación- LOVINO NO HARE ESO VAMONOS YA-me cargo como un bebe-

Lo que me acordaba era que Antonio corría hacia el hospital, que me sentaba a su lado y después de eso me desmaye sin saber que pasaría conmigo o con mi bebe…

-¿Lovino?-lo pronunciaba al parecer Alemania-

**Ludwig**

Pedí ayuda desesperadamente, cuando volteé vi a Antonio sentado preocupado, pronto una enfermera llego y se llevó a mi amado para después sentarme al lado de este…

-Le mire preocupado- ¿Porque estás aquí Antonio?-antes de que el me pudiera contestar u otra cosa le dije con preocupación- Yo estoy aquí por Feliciano se desmayó allá en la casa y no sabía que le pasaba decía que le dolía el vientre así que cuando lo traía estaba inconsciente espero que este bien- me cargue una de mis manos en mi cara-

No me contesto solo me miraba una y otra vez, de vez en cuando se paraba y rogaba a Dios por Lovino, pronto se sentó se recargo en la silla…

**Antonio**

Cuando por fin se lo llevaron rogué por la vida de mi hijo y de mi amado no quería que nada malo le pasase, me paraba y cuando vi a Alemania no le conteste, pronto pare y me senté a su lado…

-Estoy aquí porque a Lovino le dolía el vientre y al poco rato se desmayó aquí-se lo decía con preocupación y al poco rato entendí lo de Feliciano- Espero que ambos estén bien pero lo que me preocupa en estos momentos es mi bebe, espero que este perfectamente bien-caían lágrimas de aquel rostro que siempre dedicaba una sonrisa la más grande y más hermosa del mundo según Lovino-

Como era posible faltando ya 2 meses como era posible empezar con dificultades maldita sea, si no era por él bebe era por Lovino…suspiro pesadamente viendo el reloj preocupado pasaron ya media hora y este se levantó preguntando por su esposo, la enfermera no sabía nada y poco tiempo después me fui a sentar de nuevo aún más preocupado

**Hermanos Vargas**

Recuerdo escuchar…

…unos doctores gritar –Feliciano-

…a alguien llorar por mi –Lovino-

… a alguien que me empezaba a despertar –Ambos-

**Antonio y Ludwig**

Recuerdo ver…

…enfermeras corriendo –Antonio-

…Antonio parándose para pedir información –Ludwig-

…salir y ver al doctor que atendía a nuestros amados –Ambos-

Ambos nos paramos por fin podríamos saber noticias de estos después de 2 horas por fin sabremos que habrá pasado con ellos…

-Están bien podrán salir hoy pero evitando que se paren y hagan esfuerzos- Doctor-

-¿que tienen? , ¿Algo les paso a los bebes?- Alemania preocupado-

-Los cuatro están perfectamente solo fue una pre-contracción por los 2 meses pasara esto y así como lo dije eviten que hagan esfuerzos- Doctor-

-Suspiro largo- Y ¿para cuándo cree que nazcan? –Antonio algo serio y aun preocupado-

-A mediados de Diciembre estarán naciendo esos bebes- Doctor dando las gracias y retirándose para que trajeran a los esposos de ambos-

Estos solo podían esperar…se sentaron de nuevo en las mismas sillas de antes para esperar…

Pronto salieron ambos y fueron a ellos sonriendo Antonio más de lo normal, al parecer querían sentir a sus amados no querían perderlos… querían estar con ellos…Para siempre

* * *

><p>Este fic fue lo que se me vino a la mente fue improvisado comenten quiero saber si les gusto o mejoro un poco mas<p> 


	13. Chapter 13:Preocupaciones 8 meses

**Preocupaciones…**

**Feliciano**

Todo pasaba rápido quien diría que ya iba a ser momento de dar a luz a esa criaturita que se creo en el

-mire a Lud- ne~ ne~ vamos a mi chequeo per favore quiero saber que es

-me miro- esta bien vamos quiero saber que será –me sonrio-

Estaba feliz en pocos días podría tener a mi bebe en mis brazos, darle mi calor y ponerle su nombre y que pronto este se convertiría en el sucesor de nosotros dos.

El hospital no lo había visitado desde hace tiempo, pude notar una carita familiar el hermano de mi esposo estaba sentado pero para que…

-hey prussia ¿como has estado? –le sonríe-

- bien bien pero estoy ansioso pronto sere padre de mi bebe-emocionado-

-wow, hey amore tu sabias esto-le miro ladeando la cabeza-

-para nada, felicdades Bruder –le sonrio leve-

-Gracias a ambos y espero que mi ahijado este hermoso como tu

Asenti mientras esperaba a mi doctor que me atendia siempre, estaba emocionado…Pronto cuando lo vi le prohibieron el paso a Lud como siempre le dije que regresaría con buenas noticias siempre lo hacía…pero note algo en la cara de Lud…lo mire con preocupación cuando el se despidió de mi….

…de que se preocuparía de mi….

…o de nuestro bebe en camino no importa yo quería verle feliz y pronto veria que asi seria le daría la gran noticia de que tendríamos si una niña o un niño…

Y pronto le diría a mi hermano para que supiera quería que todo el mundo se enterara que porfin sabríamos que seria…pero…

Y que tal si nadie quiere sabe….

…que tal si al mundo no le importo…

Eran las preguntas que me preocupaban además de como acepatarian a mi bebe en este mundo inmenso…

**Lovino**

Todo era tal y como de costumbre ese imbécil se levantaba, me movia, le miraba molesto, se ocultaba, y pronto lo mataba

Perdia el sueño mas rápido por culpa de ese imbécil que se creía no era un juguete para zarandearme joder estúpido marica…Ese imbécil quería que me checara me notaba muy raro en algunas ocaciones…

-Anda Lovi vamos al medico estas muy palido-

-Palido tu abuela animal infeliz-

-No hables asi me preocupas-me miro tiernamente-

- Es toy bien imbécil solo un poco de reposo no me hara daño- me recostab y dormia-

A mi también me preocupaba, que tal si no era yo el que estaba mal…si no mi bebe, no quería mortificar a Antonio quería que me sonriera eso era lo que me gustaba…

-le miro mas palido de lo común- A-Antonio

-me miro- LOVI? –se acerco a mi y me tomo en sus brazos- ¿Que tienes mi amor?

-Me siento mal-mareado- aparte quiero comer e irme a dormir

Me importaba muy poco mi salud, nunca pensé que me podría traer problemitas como estos…

..ardor en la espalda cuando dormia….

…mucha fiebre…

…dolores incontrolables…

Antonio sin lugar a dudas antes de cumplir el mes en que iba a dar a luz me llevo al medico para dejare internado ya que mi palidez iba empeorando mas de lo normal…todo por mis caprichos…y mis berrinches no estaría en esta situación…

Mi situación se fue mejorando gracias a los cuidados del medico pero no era necesario que me sacaran sabían que los meses estaba contados y que pronto el bebe nacería…que coños me puse de la chingada, me recupero y cuando me recupero me quieren dejar aquí porque dare a luz…estas son mamadas


	14. Chapter 14:Es hora! 9 meses parte 1

**Parte 1/3**

**GerIta**

La mañana era normal, todo era como cualquier otro día ambos se miraban y sonríen y una que otra vez compartían un beso…Feliciano se levantó tranquilamente y pronto irradio algo de dolor. Pero aun así se paró tomándose la espalda débilmente al llegar al marco del baño ya no pudo más y la respiración se volvía mas agitada. Ludwig desesperado fue con el tomándolo de los hombros…

-¿Italia que pasa?

-Ve~ no, me duele mucho –se tocaba el vientre con dolor-

-Etoo…vamos ven a recostarte-al momento de dar un paso este no pudo y se quejó con fuerza-

-Se quejó con fuerza- Lud llévame al hospital ahora-le decía serio-

-¿Qué pasa Italia? –no lo entendió después de unos minutos- está bien –lo cargo y lo llevo hasta el hospital-

-Solo sentía el dolor de su vientre, unos quejidos de el y el aire en su pelo-

Entro rápidamente, una enfermera se había acercado y le había dado una silla de ruedas para llevarlo a sala de partos, cuando llegaron lo recostaron en una cama.

-Bien Señor Feliciano le colocaremos una inyección que no dolerá-

-¿VE~?

Le inyectaron y era un medicamento para dilatarlo pero era tan fuerte que aventó maldiciones en alemán e italiano…al parecer juntarse mucho con su hermano le había traído beneficios

-REMENDOS IMEBCILES CASI EM MUERO PORQUE JODIDOS ME CHINGAN CHE MERDA –estaba malhumorado y eso era peligroso

-I-Italia tranquilízate pronto se te pasara –le decía tiernamente-

Este se tranquilizaba y empezaba a respirar agitadamente, el doctor se acercó y le dio una metodología para respirar y este la empezó a hacer tal cual se la indicaba…

El doctor tomo un bisturí y se acercó a este despacio, haciendo una pequeña incisión en el vientre de otro. Ludwig apretaba la mano de su italiano y este igual, Feliciano sentía aun dolor el medicamento le había hecho efecto pero aun así sentía dolor.

Las horas pasaban y era un poco riesgoso sacar a un bebe dentro del vientre de un hombre, el doctor lo sacaba lentamente y Feliciano solo miraba a Ludwig esperando la llegada de su bebe, por fin lo conocerían y serian felices los 3.

**-5 HORAS DESPUES-**

Feliciano ya estaba agotado y Ludwig igual, pronto se escucho un lloriqueo. El doctor saco a un bello bebe de ojos azules con el pelo güero, un rulo sobresaliente y lloraba igual que Feliciano, era hermoso. Pronto Feliciano no pudo mas y callo dormido, había soportado mucho.

Ludwig se acercó y el doctor le dio él bebe a este para que le carga unos instantes…

-Hallo –sonrió Ludwig casi saliéndole una lagrima, se parecía a Feliciano, tenia muchas características del otro y de él, este le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente a su bebe y pronto lo devolvió para que lo llevaran a una sala con los demás bebes.

Sacaron a Ludwig de la sala de partos para terminar de cerrar la cesárea, cuando terminaron se dispusieron a llevarlo a un cuarto de recuperación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Cuarto de recuperación. Habitación 369: Feliciano Vargas de Weillmichdt-**

Ya estaba adentro Feliciano descansando, con sueros. Antes de que Ludwig entrara a este cuarto fue por su bello bebe, cuando las enfermeras se lo dieron estaba envuelto en un cobertor muy abrigador para esto y este estaba dormido, bajo un poco el cobertor y salió de ese cuarto para ir con Feliciano.

-toco la puerta, paso y pudo verlo despierto- Italia mira… es tu bebe…nuestro bebe –se acercó cuidadosamente-

-lo tomo como si de porcelana se tratara- C-Ciao~ -casi se e caían las lagrimas de felicidad- es hermoso Lud –miro a su esposo que se sentaba a su lado-

-asintió y tomo a Feliciano de la cabeza para que se apoyara en este-es hermoso, como tu y yo –le beso la frente a este-

-sonrió el italiano al verlo- le quiero poner Leonard… Leonard Vargas Weillmichdt

-sonrió el alemán al saber que ese nombre era alemán y lo recordaría por siempre; en su idioma significaba: corazón de león como el que tenían ambos. Este le levanto el mentón a Feliciano y lo beso en los labios, sin despegarse de este- 

Fue: **Niño**

Nombre:** Leonard**** Vargas ****Weillmichdt**

Nació:** 12 de mayo**

Hora:** 5:00 pm.**

Peso:** 1 kilo 300 gramos**


	15. Chapter 15: Es hora! 9 meses parte2

**Parte 2/3**

**Spamano**

Ambos ya estaban instalados en el hospital, solo faltaba esperar el milagro de la naturaleza para que sucediera todo. Antonio se dormía en aquel sofá delante de la cama de su amado Lovino… En una noche Lovino empezó a respirar agitadamente dormido, Antonio se despertó al oírlo y se levantó para tomarlo de la frente, al parecer no tenía nada solo era su imaginación pero antes de volverse a ir a dormir Lovino le tomo de la playera…

-I-Imbécil me duele –se tocó el vientre con la otra mano y los ojos cerrados-

-¿Porque Lovi?- sonrió un poco-

-Le miro mal- ESCUCHAME BASTARDO INFELIZ TIENES MENOS DE 10 SEG. PARA LLAMARLE A UN DORCOTR-se quejaba y tomaba su vientre-

-Lovi acaso me dices que ya vas a parir –ladeo la cabeza-

-SI ANIMAL IMBECIL DE MERDA-estaba molesto, mas sus quejidos era incontrolable-

Este asustado empezó a buscar al doctor que lo atendía por fin seria padre era una alegría para el después de mucho esperar por fin llegó la hora, cuando lo encontró lo mando al cuarto de su esposo… Este le reviso y pronto trajeron enfermeras para levarlo rápidamente a la sala de partos. Una vez estando ahí lo recostaron en una cama y lo voltearon

-Joder que me harán Antonio vigílalos-

-Lovi tranquilo-rio levemente con una gota en s cabeza-

Tranquilo solo inyectaremos un medicamento en tu espalda y será todo –dijo el doctor-

-Primero muerto antes de que me….-se aguantó las ganas de insultar le estaban inyectando-

-Antonio se tapó los ojos no le gustaban las agujas-

Cuando el doctor termino empezó una pelea interminable con Lovino…

-JODANSE ESTUPIDOS DE MERDA ESA JODIDA INYECCION ME ARDE HASTA MI CULO-molesto-

-Lovi tranquilo solo es un ratito –le tomo la mano a su esposo- solo piensa en nuestro bebe y ya vale –le dedico un beso para después ver que se tranquilizaba-

Pronto Lovino empezó a respirar como si ya fuera a parir el doctor al igual que a su hermano le dio la misma metodología de respiración y este lo hizo no quería sentir dolor solo quería que pasara rápidamente para salir e irse a casa a descansar.

El doctor se acercó con un bisturí al vientre del otro y se puso como loco. Esto provoco que lo tranquilizaran para que pudieran trabajar bien, pero por un intento por ser fuerte Antonio se desmayo y lo sacaron. Lovino seguía consiente pero aun así tenia la tranquilizante que lo podía mandar a dormir en cualquier momento, el doctor hizo una pequeña incisión y se dispuso a trabajar viendo como Lovino se recostaba y los dejaba trabajar.

Antonio ya había despertado y se levanto y vio que lo atendían unas enfermeras muy guapas y lindas, por lo que se dispuso a hablar con ellas un tiempo en lo que salía su amado.

**-6 o 7 HORAS DESPUES-**

Una camilla salió de la sala de partos y era Lovino estaba algo dormido por la anestesia y se dirijan para el cuarto en donde lo dejarían. Pero antes de que el español fuera con este, le pregunto como había salido todo y este l explico que es un milagro que no se halla levantado en medio de la cirugía y que todo esto iba a pasar a mejores resultados y oportunidades.

Cuando termino de hablar con este, se dispuso a ir a la sala de la maternidad, buscando por todos lados, no encontraba a ninguno que se pareciera a Lovi o a él, este se decepciono quería que fuera una sorpresa llevarle a Lovino su bellísimo hijo o hija pero bueno esperaba que los trajeran pronto para poder abrazarlo y darle el amor a ese pequeño o pequeña…fruto de su amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Cuarto de recuperación. Habitación 480: Lovino Vargas de Carriedo-**

Este entro y observo a Lovino despierto y dando la espalda a la puerta, se le hizo muy raro verlo así. Este pronto volteo y le sonrió levemente

-Ciao~ ven mi amor –sonreía maternalmente quería que los viera- ven mi amor son bellísimos –devolvió la mirada a el lado donde miraba desde un inicio-

-Esperen dijo ¿Bellísimos? eran 2… se acercó tímidamente y vio como Lovino destapaba 2 bultos envueltos en cobertores y dos rulos salientes uno por la derecha y uno por la izquierda-

-Los destapo enseñando 2 caritas inocentes, de el mismo color, pero uno era más bronceado que el otro y se podían distinguir a la perfección- Son hermosos

-Se le iluminaron los ojos…ERAN 2…que felicidad, se acercó y tomo a uno- Están hermosos como tu Lovi~

-negó el menor- no tanto como tu –se levanto y cargo a el otro- el que trae es el varón –sonrió y acariciaba al que tenia en brazos-

-como uno era mujer y el otro hombre- varón? –se acercó a Lovi~ y pudo notar que traía a una hermosa niña, divina, tenia una piel bronceada-pálida- es hermosa –sonrió y casi se le caía las lagrimas de emoción. Pronto vio a el que tenia, era un hermoso varón, que solo se disponía a dormir en el regazo de su padre- Como les quieres poner Lovi?

-le miro tiernamente- A la niña Natalie y al varón Camilo –le miro dulcemente- Natalie y Camilo Vargas Carriedo

Antonio sonrió al verlo así, tan inocente y solo se acercó para tomarlo dl mentón y besarle como si no hubiera mañana.

Fueron: **Niña y**** **Niño****

Nombre:** Natalie Vargas Carriedo y** ****Camilo**** Vargas Carriedo****

Nacieron:** 13 de mayo **

Hora:** 9:45 am. **

Peso:**1 kilo 500 gramos **


	16. Chapter 16:Es hora! 9 meses parte 3

**Parte 3/3**

**Rencuentro**

Ambas parejas estaban felices por los resultados, ya han pasado 2 meses y es tal como lo imaginaban…eran felices cada quien con sus bellísimos hijos. Pero ya no se habían reunido desde antes de que naciera ya se les hacia mucho tiempo.

**GerIta**

-Ve~ Ludwig iré con mi hermano –tenia él bebe en brazos- y lo llevare para que lo conozca

-le miro y negó- iré contigo, por cualquier cosa –le tomo del pelo y le beso en los labios- después de todo quiero ver la reacción del otro cuando vea a su sobrino

Feliciano destapo un poco a él bebe y este abrió ligeramente los ojos, eran azules como los de su padre

-Bene~ vamos ya que quiero ver la cara del otro-sonrió-

-Pero en donde se verán-algo curioso le dijo cerrando la puerta-

-Pues iremos a mi casa, vamos a Italia es el único lugar en donde nos podemos reunir ambos –arrullaba al bebe y empezó a cantar bajito para que durmiera-

Mientras caminaban a Italia, Ludwig tomo a Feliciano de la cintura para que el otro se encargara de el bebe.

**Spamano**

-Anda ya Antonio te tardas mucho –cargaba a ambos bebes y estaba sentado en el sillón arrullándolos para que cesasen de llorar-

-Enseguida bajo –corrió este, con la camiseta colocándosela- Perdona pero no encontraba la loción –cargo a el varón- y porque se quieren ver hoy?

-le miro arrullando a la menor- pues porque, es el día en que me siento mejor y también i hermano así que camina ya –se puso a la menor en hombros- aparte ese bastardo solo piensa que tengo a un crio

-Lovi~ habíamos quedado que nada de maldiciones, eres mala madre –hizo un puchero mientras arrullaba al niño- bien en donde será la reunión?

-Pues en donde mas tonto –ya no podía decir maldiciones le estaba supervisando el español-vamos a mi ciudad –jugueteaba con la niña-

-Esta bien Lovi~ -cerraba la puerta mientras que el varón sacaba una mano para jugar con la cara de su padre- eres hermoso Camilo -cerro la puerta y tomo a Lovino por la cintura y cada quien llevaba a uno de los gemelos-

**Casa de las Italias**

Feliciano y Ludwig habían llegad antes, Feliciano había dejado a él bebe con Ludwig mientras este estaba en la cocina hasta que escucho en la puerta.

-Ya vez te lo dije pero no me haces caso tarado –estaba molesto Lovino-

-Lovi~ lo siento pero es que no era mi intención aparte tenemos mucho tiradero-puchero-

-Me importa poco ahora ya cállate –abrió la puerta y vio a su hermano con Ludwig y él bebe- C-Ciao~

-Feliciano corrió y abrazo a su hermano con cuidado de no lastimar a su bebe- Ciao~ él es verdad –sonrió-

-negó- no es el, es ella –la destapo enseñando su cara y Antonio trae al otro –vio como Antonio se ponía a su lado enseñando la cara del menor-

-Feliciano se emociono- Niichan tienes 2? –Sonrió- que alegría –le abrazo fuertemente-

-le abrazo cubriendo a la niña- lo se son dos –pidió a Antonio que le colocara a Camilo en sus brazos y este lo hizo delicadamente-

-Feliciano fue con Ludwig y cargo a Leonard- mira fratello este es tu sobrino –le destapo para que lo viera-

-Lovino sonrió- es igual a ti claro solo que se parece mas a mi cuñado –rio levemente-

-Feliciano sonrió- ve~ que tal si vamos a nuestro cuarto -le acaricio la mejilla a su hermano, para mientras dejar a Antonio y a Ludwig solos-

Lovino asintió y para pronto ambos ya estaban en las escaleras listos para ir a su cuarto, mientras que Ludwig y Antonio se quedaban solos

**-Antonio y Ludwig-**

Ambos se miraron y se sorprendieron al ver que ambas italias ya estaban arriba.

-Y bien como vas con Ita-chan?-le dijo Antonio algo despreocupado-

-Bien, solo hemos tenido complicaciones al parecer aun no entiende lo que es ser madre –rio levemente-

-Antonio rio también- valla entonces, se podría decir que Ita-chan es lindo en su forma de ser al momento de criarlo no es así?

-asintió Ludwig para después mirarle- y como te va a ti con Lovino? Veo que aun sigue diciendo algunas maldiciones que no le haz di…-Antonio le interrumpió-

-este asintió e interrumpió al otro- Si le eh dicho que si sigue así pronto dirán alguna maldición en mes de palabras como mama o papa pero fuera de eso todo esta bien

-Valla entonces me alegro-sonrió Ludwig-

-Si lo se-

Ellos seguían platicando fuera de los temas de sus esposos, de la crisis que pasaba las naciones y otras cosas mas aburridas, que por cierto si las Italias hubieran estado ahí ya se hubieran caído del sueño.

**-Lovino y Feliciano-**

-Valla niichan saliste con dos me sorprendiste –sonrió al dejar al pequeño en la cama con algunas almohadas a su alrededor-

-Si a mi también me sorprendió y mas a Antonio casi se moría de la felicidad cuando los vio –se sentó y los dejo a su lado cubriendo un bore con una almohada-

-sonrió Feliciano- son hermosos, no lo crees niichan? –le dijo feliz y viéndolo-

-asintió Lovino- son muy hermosos –beso la frente de Camilo y Natalie para después pasar por la de Leonard- y como se llama mi pequeño sobrino?

-se sorprendió al no haberle dicho el nombre a su hermano- ah…se llama Leonard significa corazón de león –acaricio la frente a este- su nombre es hermoso…

-miro Lovino a su hermano- no tanto como tu creo yo –rio levemente-

-se sorprendió- y como se llaman mis sobrinitos?-les toco la cabeza con cuidado-

-sonrió Lovino- se laman Natalie y Camilo –les beso la frente a estos-

-Miro a otra parte del cuarto- aun recuerdas cuando dormíamos aquí?

-miro a todos lados de la habitación- si…recuerdo que éramos muy niños y no nos importaba nada, solo crecer y conseguir chicas lindas –miro a su hermano-

-asintió Feliciano- quiero que nuestro abuelo los hubiera visto

-Lovino se levanto y abrazo fuerte a su hermano, lo cual no había hecho pero esta vez tenia que hacerlo- yo también hubiera querido eso –le miro tristemente- pero por algo suceden las cosas no lo crees?

-Feliciano asintió viendo la reacción del otro- tal vez si –le correspondió el abrazo levantándose- te extraño mucho

-Lovino se refugio en este- Igual yo fratello, igual yo

Ambos no se querían soltar, llevaban ya bastante tiempo separados casi 5 meses y eso era mucho para ambos. Lovino se separo y le miro tristemente mientras que Feliciano le tocaba la mejilla a su hermano y pronto estos se dispusieron a ver a sus críos.

-Son hermosos…-callo una lagrima por el rostro de su hermano-

-Vamos Feliciano no llores, debes estar feliz –lo decía quien si o estaba, toda su vida fueron tragedias hasta este día que se volvía alegría-

-Tienes razón, pero tengo miedo al futuro niichan –le abrazo fuerte refugiándose en el pecho de este-

-le acaricio la cabeza con cuidado cayendo una lagrima- yo también le tengo miedo, pero quiero vivir el presente hoy –le tomo de la mejilla enseñando su cara- con mi hermanito menor que me dio un sobrino –sonrió débilmente antes de abrazarle-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las horas pasaban ya estaban contadas, por ambas partes reían, se divertían y una que otra vez las Italias bajaba para ver a los otro y sentarse a sus lados. Ya era costumbre para ellos. Lovino se sentaba al lado de Antonio, si no es por decir que en las piernas y Feliciano hacia lo mismo. Ya habían pasado casi torda la mañana y tarde juntos. Los 4, seles notaba la felicidad que traían. Pero pronto, se separarían para volver a sus nuevas vidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**6:00pm.**

Todos ya estaban afuera de la casa para ese entonces, cada quien con su respectiva pareja y bellos bebes. Lovino y Feliciano se sonrieron y se besaron en las mejillas, esperando a volverse a ver pronto.

Cada quien tomo su camino, sin mirar atrás. Siempre recordarían ese día, había sido muy especial en especial para los hermanos.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_-Niichan, crees que algún día fallezcamos como lo hizo nuestro abuelo? –seguía abrazado a su hermano-_

_-Tal vez si o tal vez no eso depende de el tiempo –le miro y le abrazo mas fuerte-_

_-Y crees que algún día nuestros hijos puedan convivir como nosotros lo hacíamos?- le decía pegado al pecho de su hermano-_

_-De eso no lo dudes jamáz –le esbozo una sonrisa-_

**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

Al llegar a la parte norte de Italia solo había que cruzar una calle para que Feliciano se marchara con Ludwig a Alemania y que Lovino diera media vuelta en una cuadra para ir a España con Antonio. Ambos hermanos se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa para seguir con su camino…con sus vidas nuevas…con el fruto de su amor al haberse entregado a sus esposos.

Pero que jamáz olvidarían aquellos tiempos cuando convivían, sin ser separados, sin ser prisioneros, sin guerras. Todo con tranquilidad.

Varios recuerdos vinieron a las mentes de los hermanos por diferentes partes, como su cafetería, la guerra en la que participaron juntos…

…en su boda…

…cuando se enteraron que iban a ser madres…

…cuando iban a dar a luz…

…cuando enseñaron a sus críos…

…cuando dieron sus recuerdos a la luz…

…cuando se abrazaron después de siglos de no hacerlo…

…era hermoso pensar todo eso, pero Lovino veía a Antonio y recordaba cosas igualmente con el; Feliciano hacia lo mismo con Ludwig…Pero había algo que no los podía separar por nada en este mundo tanto a las Italias como a Antonio con Lovino; Feliciano con Alemania y era…

…que ellos no podían vivir sin el amor del otro.

**Fin~**


End file.
